Dividida
by Jakie M. V
Summary: Una vida extraña he vivido, pero no me arrepiento por la decisiones que tome, enamorarme de dos seres completamente opuestos no fue mi eleccion, pero ahora debo elegir, entre Alec Volturi, un vampiro sadico pero que por dentro es mas tierno que un niño o Jacob Black, un lobo risueño que esta dispuesto a protegerme a toda costa, ¿Que hacer?
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

El amor es algo que no se puede evitar, y solo lo llegas a sentir por una persona a la vez, bueno eso decía mi madre, pero todo cambio cuando conocí a Jacob pensaba que lo amaba pero todo llego a confundirse en mi cuando conocí a Alec Volturi el vampiro que cuando era una bebe me quería matar. Ahora no se qué hacer nunca pensé llegar amar a 2 personas con mucha intensidad a la vez.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí sin saber qué hacer, cada uno ocupa un lugar muy importante para mí pero a la vez me lastiman, me parte el corazón el no saber qué hacer, el no poder escoger a uno, el no poder ser lo suficientemente valiente como para alejarme de uno, lo sé soy una cobarde de primera, soy muy miedosa, me da miedo que al final ninguno de los 2 me acepte tal y como soy.

Mi padre me apoya demasiado. Bueno me presentare me llamo Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, soy hibrida o sea mitad vampira, mitad humana. Me alimento de comida humana y de sangre animal aunque sinceramente me gustaría probar aunque sea un poco la sangre humana, ya que huele deliciosa y me atrae bastante pero que puedo hacer. Mis padres son Edward Cullen y Bella Swan ahora Cullen, me tuvieron cuando mi madre aun era humana, al principio mi padre no me quería pues iba a matar a mi propia madre, pero termino queriéndome. Mis abuelitos son Esme y Carlisle Cullen ellos me consienten demasiado tal parece que piensan que algún día me iré de su lado y no se equivocan. Tengo 4 tíos los cuales no cambiaría por nada del mundo, ¡por nada!, primero están mi tíos Emmett y Rosalie, Emmet parece un oso es tan grande y fuerte, pero su personalidad no es así es demasiado tierno y chistoso y llega a comportarse como un niño de 3 años, mi tía Rosalie es extremadamente bella y perfecta, después esta mi tío Jasper, es un poco tímido pero si lo llegas a conocer se convierte en tu mejor amigo, es alto cuerpo bien formado, cabello rubio y un poco ondulado, y aquí viene mi pesadilla, mi tía Alice, es bajita cabello negro como el carbón y con las puntas para todas partes, a primera vista dirías que es un duendecillo pero no es así, le encantan las compras o más bien es una compradora compulsiva.

Bueno esta es mi loca y perfecta familia. Pero será puesta en peligro por mi tonta culpa de enamorarme con locura de 2 seres tan distintos a la vez, un metamorfo (lobo) y de un vampiro (técnicamente yo soy mitad vampira pero no importa) y ahora ¿que hago?


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1(primera parte)**

**Aún recordaba el día en que conocí a Jacob, mi lobito como yo le decía, aunque mi dulce madre Bella me repetía que era casi imposible que recordara todo aquella ya que el día que lo conocí fue cuando nací. Me conto que estaba furioso pues pensaba que yo había matado a mi propia madre y decidido fue a buscarme para asesinarme pero cuando me vio quedo imprimado en mi ya que lo vi con mis grandes ojos color chocolate.**

**Recordaba que éramos inseparables Jacob y yo, a donde él iba me llevaba claro con el permiso de mi súper-protector papá, ya que le pedía a Alice que viera mi futuro para poder confiar, era muy desconfiado, algo que yo herede.**

**Recobre rápidamente la conciensa ya que sabía que papá leía mis pensamientos, estaba recostada en mi cama con los audífonos puestos, nunca me di cuenta de que me había dormido pero al fin pensé que había sido bueno porque el día de ayer no pude dormir gracias a mi tía Alice que se encargo de manterme despierta toda la noche viendo películas de terror con mis tíos Emmet, Jasper, mi dulce y maternal tía Rosalie. Mis padres no nos acompañaron prefirieron estar solos excusando que querían "ver" películas de amor, deduje de inmediato que no verían películas de tan solo pensarlo se me revolvía el estomago de la misma manera que me pasaba en la escuela al escuchar a mis amigas suspirar por mi papá y que era gracioso para mi tio Emmet.**

**Me levante con un movimiento ágil y veloz, disponiendo para ducharme, prepare el agua quedando a una temperatura tibia para mi gusto. En eso me sumergí de nuevo en mis pensamientos pero estos ya no eran pensamientos más bien era como si tuviera derrepente el don de mi tía Alice.**

**Mantuve mis ojos cerrados fuertemente tratando de ver con claridad lo que veía en mi mente, comprendí inmediatamente lo que Alice sentía cada vez tenía una premonición.**

**Puse mucha atención a lo que veía. **

**Lo primero que vi me sorprendió, era un joven de alrededor de 18 años, contando con mi edad yo solo tenía 15, su cabello era café oscuro, su piel más pálida que un hielo, sus ojos eran rojos un rojo ardiente que seducía e hipnotizaba, inmediatamente me di cuenta de que pertenecía al clan Vulturi pero no podía recordar quién era, el joven me miraba con una gran sonrisa mostrando su dentadura blanca y sus colmillos afilados, con una mano me hacía señas de que me acercara a él, una sensación extraña recorrió todo mi cuerpo, recordé en ese instante lo que mamá me había contado de ella y papá diciéndome que cada vez que veía a mi padre siendo humana se ruborizaba y tartamudeaba, eso me sucedió a mi, viendo el Vulturi que no le hacia caso se acerco a mi rápidamente, en un segundo ya estaba enfrente de mi.**

**-¿Porque no te acercas pequeña cobarde?-pregunto con una voz demasiado seductora que casi hacia que me derritiera.**

**-No me acerco porque no te conozco-conteste- ¡ALEJATE DE MI!-le grite **

**-No me alejare de ti, Reneesme-pronuncio mi nombre como mucha delicadeza y ternura haciendo que me estremeciera**

**-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?-dije furiosa**

**-Como quieras**

**-Pero antes de que te vayas respóndeme una última pregunta-al decir eso volteo a verme con sus ojos rojos ardientes que lo hacían parecer sexy… un momento ¿considero que un Vulturi sea sexy?¡que arrogancia! Me dije.**

**-¿Qué pregunta me quieres hacer?**

**-¿Cómo te lla…-antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta me callo con sus labios, me rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura haciendo que me pegara mas a él sintiendo su mano recorrer mi cuello, se apodero de mi boca, poco a poco introdujo su lengua y la empezó a mover jugando con mi lengua, parecían que estaban danzando, me sorprendí yo misma haber correspondido ese beso maldito que a la vez resultaba atrayente y dulce.**

**Siguió besándome durante más de 2 minutos pero al parecer nos estábamos prendiendo, cuando se separo de mi yo recobre la conciencia.**

**-Tu maldito Vulturi, como te atreviste a besarme!-grite lo más fuerte posible y le di una bofetada pero al parecer a la que le causo daño fue a mi porque la mano me dolió demasiado, pensé que mi mano se había quebrado, lo mire fulminante, a lo que él se limito a reír.**

**-Pequeña Cullen-siseo en mi cuello, haciendo que sintiera cosquillas y me diera un escalofrió que no pude reprimir-Te concederé el honor de saber mi nombre aunque me sorprende que no lo sepas**

**-Y porque rayos debería yo saberme tu nombre!-grite**

**-Mi nombre es Alec Vulturi-y desapareció.**

**Inmediatamente desperté aturdida aun seguía en la tina temblaba el agua ya se había enfriado.**


	3. Chapter 1 (parte 2)

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes son obra de la maravillosa S. Meyer, los que no son conocidos, son totalmente mios…

Capitulo 1(segunda parte)

Salí del agua un poco desconcertada no sabía que tanto tiempo había estado ahí en el agua y supuse que como 3 horas ya que el agua estaba demasiado helada casi congelándome, me cubrí el cuerpo con una toalla porque tenía que calentar de nuevo mi cuerpo.

Me vestí algo lento ya que seguía aturdida de lo que había visto durante mi ducha. Me puse algo sencillo según mi tía Alice, un pantalón de tubo con unas botas y una blusa negra, ya que saldría con Jake (mi lobito) ya que lo amaba demasiado no me imaginaba una vida sin él. Baje a toda prisa ya que se me había hecho tarde, pero por alguna razón no podía sacarme a ese Volturi de mi cabeza, recordaba aun como me besaba intensamente aunque solo haya sido mi imaginación. Pero ahora tenía 2 opciones las cuales eran: o lo sacaba de mi cabeza o se lo decía a mi padre.

Como no había nadie en casa tuve que dejar una nota para que no se preocuparan pues conociendo a mi padre era buena idea avisar.

"familia, les aviso que saldré por un rato ya que Jake me invito a pasear un rato por la reservación, no se preocupen en especial mi amado padre. Aaaah y si por si se me olvida recuerdo que mi madre me dio permiso.

Los quiere Nessie"

Deje la nota en donde pudieran encontrarla rápidamente, o sea en el refrigerador. Llegando a la división ahí me encontré con mi amado Jake, me recibió con un gran abrazo de oso.

-mi Nessie- decía Jake acariciando mi cabello castaño

-mi lobito- le conteste

-¿puedo?

-¿para que necesitas mi permiso?- decía yo un poco confundida

-para darte un beso y para…

-Jake, creo que aun no estoy lista como para dar mi primer beso y para tener relaciones

-Pero Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan tengo demasiado tiempo esperando este momento, he esperado por fin el darte un beso, el sentir tus dulces labios de miel, de sentir tu piel tibia y fina, pero ¿que es lo que me dices tú siempre?, "no estoy lista" ¡es lo mismo de siempre!- gritaba furioso Jake.

Al decir todo eso me rompía el corazón no podía creer que me estuviera diciendo todo aquello.

-Jake, por favor entiende- decía yo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba a punto de llorar pero me contenía.

-¡qué quieres que entienda! ¡Que tu no me amas como yo a ti!- decía a un mas furioso

- ¡yo te amo Jake! No entiendo por qué piensas eso-eso ultimo había hecho que se me quebrara la voz y comenzara a llorar.

Antes de que Jake digiera algo del bosque aparecieron 2 figuras de personas, eran mis padres.

-¡cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi hija!-gritaba furioso mi padre

-Jake te desconozco, Edward y yo confiamos en ti, pensamos que cuidarías a nuestra hija, pero veo que nunca debí de confiar en ti-decía mi madre

-Bella, perdón pero entendieron mal-dijo Jake

-¡NO! No entendimos mal, tu heriste el corazón de nuestra hija-decía mi padre mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba, en eso todo se volvió oscuro pude escuchar pocas.

-¿hija? ¿Qué te pasa hija?-decía mi padre sosteniéndome

-Renesmee- decía mi madre preocupada

-Nessie mi amor ¿estás bien?-dijo Jake

-¡no te atrevas a decirle mi amor después de cómo la trataste!-decía mi padre.

Después de eso ya no escuche ni sentí nada, todo era oscuro yo luchaba para liberarme ya que sentía una gran presión en todo mi cuerpo. Cuando por fin tuve libertad de mi cuerpo comencé a correr por un pasillo sin fondo hasta que una voz me detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas pequeña cobarde?-pregunto esa voz tan seductora

-¡tu otra vez! ¡Que es lo que quieres maldito Volturi!-gritaba yo

-primero tengo un nombre Renesmee y es Alec- me decía

-se que tienes un nombre

-bien-después de decir eso se me acercaba a tal punto que lo tenía a 10 cm de distancia

-¡No te me acerques maldito Volturi!

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS A AQUELLAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR MI HISTORIA, Y AGREGARLA A FAVORITOS.**_


	4. Chapter 1 (parte 3)

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes son obra de la maravillosa S. Meyer, los que no son conocidos, son totalmente mios…

Capitulo 1(tercera parte)

-¡No te me acerques maldito Vulturi!-le grite con todo mi odio posible

-Sabes perfectamente que quieres lo mismo que yo-decía Alec

Al decir eso me tomo en sus brazos pero yo luche tratando de liberarme, le pegue con todas mis fuerzas pero fue en vano porque solo conseguí que se riera más y más.

-tus golpes no me hacen ningún daño-decía con una sonrisa en la boca en eso se me acerco me rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, vio mis labios con sus ojos rojos que eran tan hermosos… En que estas pensando Renesmee, él es uno de los vampiros que trato de matarte cuando apenas eras una bebe.

Siguió viendo mis labios y me sujetaba evitando que yo huyera, me volteaba para todas partes ya que no quería que ese Vulturi me besara de nuevo aunque algo muy pero muy dentro de mi me decía que quería volver a probar esos labios carnosos. Al parecer leyó eso en mi mente porque me recargo contra la pared del pasillo soltando mi cintura pero para evitar que huyera agarro mi cara entre sus manos pálidas y frías que a mí me parecieron algo cálidas, y me vio a los ojos dejándome totalmente hipnotizada y acerco sus labios a los míos comenzando a besarme tiernamente con delicadeza, no sé lo que me paso pero yo cerré mis ojos y mis brazos rodearon su cuello, soltó mi cara para volver agarrar mi cintura. De pronto ese beso paso de tierno y delicado a apasionada y violento, pero acabo pronto.

-te dije que querías lo mismo que yo- decía Alec aun cercas de mi, podía sentir su respiración, exhalaba su aroma ya que olía demasiado bien.

-mmmmm- fue lo único que pude decir

-pronto te daré estos besos en la vida real- dijo Alec dejándome totalmente desconcertada

-¿Qué dices?- decía mientras me apartaba de él

-lo que oíste, pronto estaré a tu lado, pues que pensaste, ¿Qué estos besos eran producto de tu imaginación?-solo asentí-jaa pues muy mal pensado Renesmee

No podía creer lo que decía entonces como es posible que yo tuviera estos sueños.

-No te preocupes tu padre no puede leer tu mente ya que tu don evoluciono- dijo Alec- es esa la razón por la que pronto nos veremos, los amos Aro, Caius y Marcus quieren verte

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dices?!-dije yo con mucho miedo

-que pronto te haremos una visita los Vulturi

Al decir eso yo desperté, observe mi alrededor estaba en mi cuarto, todo estaba en su lugar. Me senté en mi cama me sentía bastante mal, mi mente estaba en blanco y todo daba vueltas entonces lo recordé todo, recordé aquel beso apasionado y lujurioso que Alec y yo nos habíamos dado, en eso yo con mi mano me limpiaba la boca, también recordaba lo que me había dicho, los Vulturis vendrían a mi hogar junto con él, me desconcertó de pronto la alegría que me causaba que ese Vulturi viniera aquí en donde yo me encontraba.

En eso mi tía Alice grito llamando a mi padre.

-¡Edward! ¡¿Donde estas?!

Ya no entiendo que pasa, primero Alec me dice que vendran en uno de mis "sueños" y me emociona , aun no se porque, segundo por que mi tia Alice me lo acaba de confirmar, él vendra a Forks junto con sus amos.


	5. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2(primera parte) Pov. Bella

-¡Edward! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-grito Alice con mucha desesperación

-pero que te pasa Alice porque gritas así-le decía Edward

-si Alice porque gritas así puedes despertar a Renesmee-le dije yo

-lo lamento pero es que les tengo que decir-dijo Alice

-¿Qué tienes que decir?-le pregunte

-dime que no es verdad-le ordenaba Edward

-yo… yo… yo solo vi eso-contesto Alice

-ay demonios ya díganme que esta pasando-exigí saber

-Los Vulturi vienen a ver a Renesmee- se limito a decir Edward

Pov Nessie

No le preste atención a lo que decía mi tía Alice ya que de seguro tuvo una visión de mi tío Emmet y mi padre apostando, todo lo que decían no lo escuchaba con atención ya que no me importaba hasta que mi padre dijo algo que me helo la sangre.

-Los Vulturi vienen a ver a Renesmee-dijo mi padre

Me quede petrificada sentada en mi cama, no podía ser verdad lo que acababa de escuchar, los Vulturi venían a verme, tal y como lo había visto en mi sueño. Me entro una desesperación muy grande en ese instante me daban ganas de agarrar mis cosas y huir de ahí pero si lo hacía tal vez se atreverían a dañar a mi familia y por otro lado sabía que si venían vendría con ellos Alec eso me hacía sentir un poco feliz pero no entendía yo amaba a Jacob y a ese Vulturi ni lo conocía.

Trate de escuchar que mas decían mis padres pero era casi imposible ya que hablaban muy bajo.

-¿estás segura de lo que viste Alice? - preguntaba mi madre

-muy segura Bella, ya tomaron la decisión, llegaran pasado mañana-dijo mi tía Alice

-Edward tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que le hagan algo a Nessie-dijo mi madre

-¿pero que es lo que pasa?- preguntaba mi abuelo Carlisle

-los Vulturi vienen a ver a Nessie- contesto mi padre

-¿Qué?-decían mis abuelos Carlisle y esme, mis tios jasper emmet y rosalie a la vez

-no podemos permitir que le hagan algo a nuestra pequeña Edward-dijo mi madre desesperada parecía que quería llorar

-no te preocupes Bella, ellos solo vienen a ver cómo va el crecimiento de Nessie no vienen a quitárnosla de nuestros brazos-decía mi padre consolando a mi madre-y si tratan de hacerlo no permitiré que le toquen ni un solo pelo.

Ya de eso ya no escuche nada parecía que se dieron cuenta de que yo desperté, pero no vinieron a verme, me quede un rato esperando con la esperanza de oír si hablaban de nuevo pero falle no escuche nada.

Paso una hora, después otra, luego otra, hasta que oí que alguien golpeaba mi ventana, fui y me asome y descubrí que era Jacob mi lobito le abrí inmediatamente la ventana y entro.

-Jake, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte

-vine a disculparme contigo-dijo Jake

-no Jake, lastimaste muy feo mi corazón

-yo lo sé, sé que soy un idiota pero por favor perdóname

-no eres un idiota-le decía poniendo una de mis manos en su mejilla

-si lo soy

-¿Por qué te portaste tan feo conmigo?

-lo siento mucho pero venia enfadado de la Push, tuve una fuerte discusión con Sam y pues al parecer saque todo mi enojo contigo en serio lo lamento mucho-pude ver en sus ojos demasiada sinceridad

-te creo Jake pero para la próxima mejor antes de vernos te tienes que calmar no quiero que mi padre te vaya a asesinar si me vuelves a hablar así.

-no te preocupes se defenderme muy bien

Lo abrace con mucho cariño cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de mi cuarto.

-¡Renesmee me puedes explicar que hace él aquí!-grito mi padre


	6. Chapter 2 (parte 2)

Capitulo 2(segunda parte) Pov Alec

Cada vez que me alimentaba entraba en un trance y veía a esa muchacha que al principio no reconocía y me ocultaba en las sombras para poder observarla era hermosa su cabello apenas estaba un poco mas debajo de sus hombros y era de un castaño precioso, sus ojos eran indescribibles tenían un tono café como color chocolate, me hipnotizaba de inmediato cuando por fin supe quien era me decidía a hablarle pero apareció un tipo que olía a perro mojado algo que me molestaba ya que la abrazaba y agarraba de su mano, sentía como hervía todo mi cuerpo estaba celoso de ese chico quería golpearlo asesinarlo con mis propias manos pero veía que ella lo quería.

Un día mientras me bebía la sangre de una jovencita la volví a ver pero esta vez estaba sola, así que me presente a ella y le hice señas de que se me acercara, pero no lo hizo al parecer me vio con miedo.

-¿Por qué no te acercas pequeña cobarde?-pregunte yo con una sonrisa

-No me acerco porque no te conozco-contesto- ¡ALEJATE DE MI!-me grito con demasiado odio que me dolió.

-No me alejare de ti, Renesmee-pronuncie su nombre que demasiada delicadeza sabiendo que me observaba

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?-dijo muy furiosa

-Como quieras-y comencé a alejarme de ella

-Pero antes de que te vayas respóndeme una última pregunta-me sorprendió eso así que voltee a verla poniendo unos ojos completamente seductores.

-¿Qué pregunta me quieres hacer?

-¿Cómo te lla…-antes de que terminara la pregunta me acerque a ella y la tome en ms brazos, no sabía lo que me pasaba pero la bese, sus labios eran delicioso, tan dulces y suaves. ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Alec? ¡Ella es una Cullen la hija de Edward y Bella a los que odias!

La bese por un buen rato pero me separe de ella cuando recobre mis cinco sentidos, yo no podía estar enamorando de esa Cullen que era de mi imaginación.

-¡Tu maldito Vulturi, como te atreviste a besarme!-grito la más fuerte que pudo mientras me daba una bofetada, no sé si pensó que me haría daño pero no me hizo nada lo único que me causo fue hacerme cosquillas y sin pensarlo me reí de ella.

-Pequeña Cullen-le dije junto a su cuello que olía delicioso y tan apetecible-Te concederé el honor de saber mi nombre aunque me sorprende que no lo sepas

-¡Y porque rayos debería yo saberme tu nombre!-grito

-Mi nombre es Alec Vulturi-después de eso desaparecí y desperté a la vida real, ya que me había acabado toda la sangre de la humana pero seguía con sed así que fui a buscar a otro humano para alimentarme pero primero debía de deshacerme de la chica que mate, así que la lleve lejos de ahí y destroce su cuerpo y se lo di a los animales.

Fui al castillo a cambiarme ya que me había llenado de sangre.

-Alec- dijo una voz que salía de una habitación

-Jane- dije

-hermano los amos te están buscando ¿dónde estabas?- me preguntaba mi hermana

-estaba alimentándome pero aun no termine solo vine a cambiarme ya que esa humana desgarro mi ropa

-está bien cámbiate y ve a ver a los amos quieren decirte algo urgentemente, a mí ya me lo dijeron

-y si me lo dices tu

-¡no! Tú ve y habla con los amos

-está bien Jane

Así siempre eran de cortas las conversaciones que tenia con Jane mi hermana, me fui a mi habitación agarre un poco de ropa y me cambie. No había mucho por donde escoger toda mi ropa era color negro así que agarre un pantalón negro una camiseta negra y un saco negro.

Me dirigí a donde se encontraban los amos.

-me mando a llamar amo- decía mientras entraba y hacia una reverencia

-si Alec- decía el amo Aro- te mande a llamar para avisarte que iremos a Forks a visitar a los Cullen para revisar el crecimiento de Renesmee ya que descubrimos que su don evoluciono.

Esas palabras bastaron para que sintiera una necesidad muy grande de ir a verla.

-¿y quienes irán con usted amo?-pregunte, esperaba que digiera que yo lo acompañaría

-irán Jane, Demetri, Félix, Chelsea y tu-dijo el amo Marcus y sin pensarlo una sonrisa enorme se curveo por mi boca

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa?-pregunto el amo Caius

-es solo porque quisiera ver si Isabella Cullen sigue siendo inmune a mi don-conteste

-bueno Alec sabes que no funcionara- decía el amo Aro con una sonrisa- bueno ya te puedes retirar, saldremos de viaje mañana

-entendido amo-y Salí de la habitación.

No entendía la razón por la cual me emocionaba el saber que iría a Forks y la vería en verdad. Entre a mi habitación y la cerré con seguro y cerré mis ojos pensé que tal vez podría descansar un poco pero era algo ilógico ya que no podía dormir. Cuando los cerré entre de nuevo en trance y pude ver a la Cullen de nuevo entonces la necesidad de hablarle volvió pero comenzó a correr a huir y yo tuve que correr para alcanzarla.

-¿A dónde vas pequeña cobarde?-pregunte de forma irónica

-¡tu otra vez! ¡Que es lo que quieres maldito Vulturi!-grito esa pequeña hermosa

-primero tengo un nombre Renesmee y es Alec- le dije un poco molesto

-se que tienes un nombre

-bien-al decir eso me le acerque para tomarla en mis brazos pero deje una distancia de 10 cm para hacer que se pusiera nerviosa

-¡No te me acerques maldito Vulturi!-grito con mucho odio

-Sabes perfectamente que quieres lo mismo que yo-le dije

Al decirle eso no resistí y la tome en mis brazos y la recargue a la pared del pasillo en el que nos encontrábamos, ella pensó que la besaría ya que se empezó a mover rápidamente y me golpeaba tratando de liberarse de mis brazos pero no lo consiguió.

-tus golpes no me hacen ningún daño-le dije un poco divertido, después me le quede viendo a sus labios y me dio la necesidad de volver a besarlos de acarícialos y de darles un leve mordisco, rodee su cintura con mis brazos con suma delicadeza para evitar que huyera.

Seguí viendo esos labios tan tentadores hasta el punto de que no pude resistir y tome su cara entre mis manos para poder besarla ya que se movía demasiado y cuando por fin la tuve sin moverse acerque mis labios a los de ella, baje mis manos hasta su cintura y la acerque más a mí, me sorprendió lo que ella hizo con sus delicados brazos abrazaron mi cuello.

Primero la bese tiernamente con delicadeza acariciaba sus labios con los míos después subió de intensidad y el beso fue con violencia y pasión, pero recordé lo que dijo Aro y deje de besarla.

-te dije que querías lo mismo que yo-le dije aun cercas de ella sentía como aspiraba mi aroma era como si quisiera quedarse así para siempre.

-mmmmm- fue lo único que me dijo

-pronto te daré estos besos en la vida real- le dije dejándola desconcertada

-¿Qué dices?- me decía mientras se alejaba de mí

-lo que oíste, pronto estaré a tu lado, pues que pensaste, ¿Qué estos besos eran producto de tu imaginación?-solo asintió- jaa pues muy mal pensado Renesmee

-No te preocupes tu padre no puede leer tu mente ya que tu don evoluciono- le dije- es esa la razón por la que pronto nos veremos, los amos Aro, Caius y Marcus quieren verte

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dices?!-me dijo y pude notar que tenía mucho miedo

-que pronto te haremos una visita los Vulturi

Al decirle eso abrí mis ojos de nuevo no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar le había avisado a la Cullen que iríamos pero de seguro era parte de mi imaginación que yo hiciera eso. Imposible yo nunca traicionaria a mis amos los Volturi ya que son mis maestros mi unica familia.


	7. Chapter 2 (parte 3)

Capitulo 2(tercera parte) Pov Nessie

-¡Renesmee me puedes explicar que hace él aquí!-grito mi padre

-padre Jake vino a disculparse conmigo sobre lo que paso-le dije mirando a Jacob

-es verdad Edward-dijo Jacob

-eres un mentiroso y agradece que esta mi hija aquí porque si no ya estarías muerto-dijo mi padre

-¡padre! Como porque te atreves a decir eso-le grite

-lo que escuchas Renesmee- dijo mi padre viéndome después volteo a ver a Jake-verdad Jacob, dile lo que paso en la Push, ¡díselo!

-¿Qué debe de decirme?-pregunte ahora confusa

-no tiene sentido Edward, ¿para qué demonios quieres que le diga?-dijo Jake

-para que mi hija sepa la verdad, ella tiene derecho a saber-dijo casi gruñendo mi padre

-¡qué demonios debo de saber!-exigí

-tu madre fue a buscar a Jacob para pedirle la ayuda a él y a toda la manada, y lo que paso es que este perro mojado beso a tu madre que no le has visto aun el moretón que trae en uno de sus brazos- dijo mi padre

-Nessie eso no es verdad-dijo Jake, no me importo lo que dijo y examine sus brazos y mi padre decía la verdad en uno de sus brazos había una cicatriz terriblemente fea

-Jacob quiero que te vayas de mi casa ¡inmediatamente!-le grite

-Nessie en serio no es verdad

-¡no es verdad, como te atreves a decir eso! Entonces como rayos explicas el golpe que tienes en tu brazo, es evidente de que alguien te aventó contra una piedra o un árbol y de seguro fue mi madre-le dije lo mas furiosa que pude

-por favor Bell…-se calló Jake

-¿Cómo me ibas a decir?-pregunte-me ibas a llamar por el nombre de mi madre-en eso varias lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, estaba llorando

-Jacob será mejor que te largues de mi casa antes de que te arranque la cabeza-decía mi padre con mucho odio

En ese momento deseaba que mi padre si cumpliera con su amenaza ya que había lastimado mas mi corazón, es mas yo misma quería hacerlo pero quién era yo, fui una estúpida al pensar que Jacob ya no amaba mi madre, sino que a la que amaba era a mí, que yo era la única razón de su vida, pues me dijeron que se había imprimado en mi pero todo era mentira, una estúpida mentira que yo misma me había creado.

Se fue antes de que le hicieran algo, entre mi padre y yo juntamos demasiado odio.

-¿quieres que me quede contigo?-me pregunto mi padre

-no, quiero estar sola-dije haciendo que se me rompiera la voz

-hija tú no tienes porque vivir esto, y para la mala suerte lo viviste 2 veces seguidas- dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba, yo lo abrase ya que empezaba a llorar demasiado pero me controle y lo solté, dejándome caer en la cama y cerrando los ojos.

Pude sentir como mi padre salía de mi habitación pero antes cerro todas las ventanas para que no entrara otro intruso y cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado. Al cerrar mis ojos tuve miedo de volver a ver a Alec, pero que digo si es un maldito Volturi… pero aunque los cerrara y tuviera miedo también tenía ganas de verlo de que me besara aunque solo fuera mi imaginación, pero no lo vi, por más que lo busque no lo encontré, así que mejor abrí los ojos, me levante agarre un cuaderno y me puse a dibujar para distraerme un poco ya que tenía en mi mente todos esos recuerdos atormentadores y me imaginaba a Jacob besando a mi madre eso me dolía aun mas ya que yo lo amaba.


	8. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes son obra de la maravillosa S. Meyer, los que no son conocidos, son totalmente míos…

Capitulo 3(primera parte) Pov Renesmee

Paso rápidamente el día siguiente de mi pelea con Jacob, estaba muy deprimida pero ni mi padre ni mi madre me permitieron faltar a la escuela, mis amigos me quisieron levantar el ánimo pues inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que estaba triste. Pero yo no les hacía caso todo lo que me decían parecían susurros de las personas a una distancia grande, eran como zumbidos de moscas algo totalmente molesto.

En eso recordé algo de totalmente importancia los Volturi vendrían a verme mañana por lo que había oído que decía a mi tía Alice, dos sensaciones me inundaron: miedo y alegría a la vez.

Miedo porque vendrían los que una vez cuando era una bebe trataron de matarme de no haber sido por la testificación de Nahuel (otro vampiro hibrido como yo) hubiera sido acecinada junto con toda mi familia.

Alegría porque me emocionaba la idea de que vería a Alec Volturi ya que aunque solo lo conozca en mis extraños sueños provocaba que me sintiera bien y que deseara mas sus besos.

Pero no me podía enamorar de él ya que estaba completamente enamorada de Jacob y no podría nunca sacarlo de mi corazón.

Llegando de la escuela no fui directamente a la cocina como lo hacía comúnmente fui a mi cuarto y me encerré seguía demasiado deprimida y pues al parecer estaba preocupando a mis padres, ya que fueron a hablar conmigo.

-hija, ábrenos la puerta por favor- decía muy dulce mi madre

-Renesmee abre la puerta o me veré obligado a tirarla-dijo mi padre

Ante esa amenaza me vi obligada a abrirles la puerta, entraron a mi cuarto y cuando yo volví a mi cama para acostarme ellos ya estaban ahí sentados para evitar que me acostara de nuevo pues me tuve que sentar junto a ellos.

-hija no te debes de deprimir, eres muy joven-comenzó a decirme mi madre

-es cierto hija-dijo mi padre

Como vieron que no contestaba se preocuparon aun mas por mí.

-Edward me gustaría que me dejaras hablar a solas con Nessie-dijo mi madre al oír mi apodo una ola de furia recorría mi cuerpo

-¡no me digan Nessie! Ese apodo me lo puso Jacob y me lo recuerda-gritaba

-está bien hija le diré a los demás que no te digan así de ahora en adelante-me dijo mi padre-y ¿Cómo quieres que te llamen? ¿Renesmee o Carlie?

-me gustan los 2 así que eso ya es decisión suya-le respondí

-entendido- volteo a ver a mi madre- Bella es toda tuya yo las dejo para que tengan su plática de madre a hija-se reía

Y nos dejo solas, pero no nos decíamos nada solo había un silencio totalmente incomodo ya que no hablábamos y solo se oía el latir de mi corazón.

-mira mamá no tienes porque hablar conmigo sobre Jacob- le dije rompiendo ese incomodo silencio

-no vine a hablar de Jacob

-entonces sobre quien quieres hablar

-los Volturi

-y como porque tenemos que hablar de ellos

-vienen a verte

Trate de actuar como sorprendida abriendo un poco más los ojos y me funciono.

-y como para que quieren verme-decía un poco alterada aunque yo ya sabía a que venían

-solo quieren ver que tal va tu crecimiento- me decía mi madre con su voz tan maternal, aunque pareciera que es casi de mi edad ella si no fuera ahora un vampiro tendría 32 años pero nooo , ella aparenta 18 años.

Con ella podía hablar abiertamente pero en ese caso no podía contarle lo que había visto en mis sueños no podía contarle que me besaba con Alec Volturi en mi conciencia.

De repente entro mi padre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Bella, los Volturi llegaran en 5 horas a Forks

Al decir eso mi madre y yo nos quedábamos totalmente petrificadas éramos 2 estatuas, en 5 horas llegaría él, en 5 horas podría cambiar mi vida.


	9. Chapter 3 (parte 2)

Capitulo 3(segunda parte) Pov Alec

-Alec tienes todo listo para irnos a forks-me pregunto el estúpido de Aro, como lo odio, solo permanezco a la guardia por mi hermana Jane nunca podría dejarla solo aquí en este lugar tenebroso aunque a ella le guste.

-Si mi amo, todo esta preparado-conteste

-Excelente-dijo con esa cara tan suya tan boba

-¿Me puedo retirar mi amo?- pregunte

-Claro Alec, mmmmm no mejor ve y avísales a los demás que en 5 minutos partiremos hacia Forks, ya sabes no me gusta para nada utilizar los medios que los humanos usan ya sabes avión, barco, nada de eso-dijo Aro

-Claro mi amo

Me retire de la sala de tronos y fui a buscar a Jane, Félix, Demetri y Chelsea. Cuando les dije cada uno puso cara de asco y odio en especial Jane ya que odio a Bella por dejarla en ridículo enfrente de todos. Nos reunimos en la puerta trasera del castillo ya que el sol estaba muy alto y no podíamos salir a la vista de algún humano.

-Bueno es hora de que comencemos nuestro viaje, claro tardaremos 4:30 horas en llegar a Forks pero valdrá la pena- dijo Aro con su sonrisa de siempre

-Mi amo, si no es inconveniente me gustaría saber si hay otra razón por la que vamos a forks- dijo Jane

-Si que eres lista Jane, pues como verán iremos no solo a ver el crecimiento de Renesmee sino también porque me entere que ella es la imprimación de un lobo o metamorfo-dijo Aro

-¿Amo que es la imprimación?-pregunto Chelsea

-La imprimación es cuando ves a esa persona especial, es por la cual estas en este mundo, es lo que te sujeta a él-dijo el amo Caius

-Bueno esa es una de la poca información que tenemos-dijo el amo Marcus

-Bueno ahora si hay que ponernos en marcha-dijo Aro

Todos asentimos y empezamos a correr para llegar a nuestro destino. En mi mente solo vagaban la frase que dijo Aro: "me entere que ella es la imprimación de un lobo" no puede ser posible que ella este destinada a permanecer toda su eternidad al lado de ese pulgoso, y ¿si no es verdad que sea la imprimación de un lobo? ¿Tal vez Aro se equivoca? Y ¿si no? Pero que cosas piensas Alec, si la llegas a conocer que certeza tendrás de que ella te querrá como tú la quieres, un momento retrocedamos dije como tú la quieres, hay no es posible, me enamore de una Renesmee de mi imaginación, ahora si ya me volví loco pero loco de amor por una chica que ni siquiera conozco.

Cruzamos toda Europa hasta llegar al océano e inmediatamente nos lanzamos al agua, no es que me moleste nadar pero lo que me molesto fue que los tiburones, que para mí son pescados, estuvieron tratando de atacarnos pero los asustamos fácilmente y Félix se entretuvo atacando a uno que otro, hasta que llegamos a la playa de Miami llena de turistas, tal y como Aro había dicho llegamos después de 4 horas y media de viaje, nos dio 10 minutos para alimentarnos, así que me "almorcé" a una pareja que por tontos entraron a un callejón quien sabe que irían a hacer.

Al final reanudamos nuestro viaje y después de 5 horas llegamos al prado donde hace 12 años tratamos de matar a Renesmee y a toda su querida familia, en el prado se encontraban Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper y Edward, sabían que vendríamos, no era de sorprendernos pues contaban con Alice Cullen, una vampira que Aro quiere en la guardia junto con Edward y Bella.

-Carlisle, amigo tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo el tonto de Aro

Al decir eso observe que Edward trataba de no reírse por mi comentario, "olvide que podías leer el pensamiento" pensé

-Aro amigo, que te trae por acá- dijo Carlisle tan pacifico como siempre

-Pues veras que venimos a ver el crecimiento de Renesmee y porque nos enteramos que es la imprimación de un lobo- contesto Aro

-Les puedo asegurar que la imprimación es verdadera- dijo Edward- pero ese maldito chucho le partió el corazón a mi hija

"¡¿Qué ese chucho hizo qué?!"Pensé e inmediatamente Edward me miro con interés.

-Explícate Edward- le dijo Caius

-Al parecer ese chucho la quería obligar a tener relaciones sexuales y ella se negó- dijo Edward

-Maldito pulgoso- dijo Aro

-Bueno, no quieren que mejor platiquemos en la casa con los demás integrantes de la familia- dijo Carlisle

-Claro-dijo Aro

-Síganme- dijo Carlisle

Y así lo hicimos lo seguimos hasta llegar a una casa preciosa de tres pisos y con muchas ventanas, se nota que es muy elegante, la pintura era de color blanco, con un patio hermoso, entonces a mis oídos llego una canción que reconocería toda mi vida: "My love de Sia"* es una canción preciosa.

-Perdonen la música, la puso mi hija ya que es su canción preferida- dijo Edward

"Así que su preferida, vaya coincidencia, también es mi canción preferida" pensé, entramos a la casa, lo primero que observamos fue el recibidor y después nos guiaron a la sala de ahí es donde provenía la música.

Lo primero que vi fue a una hermosa joven de ojos color chocolate de cabello ondulado, piel pálida, cuerpo bien formado, labios carnosos pero perfectos. Me quede como bobo viéndola, es perfecta, tal y como la había visto en mi imaginación. De pronto sus hermosos ojos se posaron en los míos después de observar a cada uno de la guardia, se notaba inmediatamente que tiene miedo, rápidamente me maldecid por darle esa impresión, pero de pronto sus ojos cambiaron de miedo a felicidad con solo verme, ¿Le dio alegría tan solo verme?, tan solo eso me día una pequeña esperanza ya que tiene su corazón destrozado por ese maldito pulgoso, pero a la vez me dieron una inmensas ganas de saborear sus dulces labios. "Cálmate Alec si no quieres que Edward te arranque la cabeza por lo que estas pensando" pensé. Observe que Edward me observaba con una sonrisa al igual que Alice y se me acerco Edward.

-Te prefiero a ti que ese pulgoso- me dijo al oído a lo que yo me limite a sonreír.

BUENO CHICAS, ESTE ES OTRO CAP, ME ALEGRA LEER SUS COMENTARIOS, ASI QUE YA SABEN SI QUIEREN QUE ACTUALIZE PRONTO COMENTEN, :D, BESOS


	10. Chapter 3 (parte 3)

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son obra de la maravillosa S. Meyer, los que no son conocidos, son totalmente mios…

Capitulo 3 (tercera parte) Pov. Renesmee

Tic toc, tic toc, tic toc, tic toc, era el sonido del reloj, irónico que nosotros siendo vampiros tengamos reloj, ese sonido tan fastidioso reinaba en la casa

Había pasado 5 minutos desde que mi abuelo, mis tíos y mi padre fueron al prado a recibir a los Volturi, ahora si agradecía enormemente que mi tío no estuviera aquí ya que se daría cuenta inmediatamente de mis emociones, las cuales son muy variadas, siento emoción, alegría, curiosidad, temor, decepción, etc.

Los minutos pasaban cada vez me desesperaba mas y mas, hasta que sentí la presencia de varias vampiros aparte de la de mi familia, eran en total 8.

A consideración de mi tía Alice puse un poco de música para relajarme y puse la canción de "My Love de Sia" esa canción me relaja bastantes, es como si me envolviera en una burbuja. Ese día me vestí de manera informal como todos los días, y claro con la ayuda de mis tías, me puse una blusa blanca con rayas negras horizontales con una palabra que me encantaba "vegetarían" regalo de mi tío Emmet en navidad. Entonces los vi que entraron todos con cara de desconfianza menos Aro, Marcus y Caius. Los observe a cada uno, estaban exactamente como los recorvada (me refiero a los lideres), y observe a la guardia que estaban junto a ellos, lo primero que vi fue a un chico que aparenta 23 años, alto, pálido, cabello negro y con mas músculos en los brazos que mi tío Emmet, "Félix" pensé, después observe a una chica de cabello rubio, estatura bajita como mi tía Alice, las facciones de su cara son muy finas y me recordaban a… a Alec "Jane" pensé, enseguida estaba un chico alto pero no tanto como Félix, cabello castaño claro y facciones finas, "Demetri" pensé, a su lado estaba una chica de estatura promedio, cabello castaño más bien se acercaba al rubio, y como todos los demás de facciones finas, "Chelsea" pensé, ahora faltaba el más importante para mí, según yo, en seguida de Chelsea estaba Alec, al principio me dio miedo verlo pero me arme de valor y lo hice, lo vi tan perfecto, cabello castaño largo pero no tanto, lacio, las facciones de su rostro son parecidas a las de Jane, sus ojos rojos al igual que los demás ok he de admitir que me perdí en su mirada, en eso vi que mi padre se le acerca y le susurro algo al oído y él solo sonrió, y mi tía Alice ¿Tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro? Ok esto es raro. "¿Desde cuándo mi padre se lleva bien con Alec?" pensé "¿Y porque mi tía tiene cara de tonta?"

-¡Renesmee! Pero mírate cómo has crecido, estas hermosa- dijo Aro tonto sacándome de mis pensamientos y provocando que me ruborizara (maldición que tenemos las Swan)

-Gracias Aro- conteste

-Carlisle, amigo, ¿crees que podamos quedarnos un tiempo aquí para evaluar a Renesmee?- pregunto Aro viendo a mi abuelo

-Claro no hay problema- contesto mi abuelito

-¿y si mejor voy con ustedes a Volterra?- pregunte y provoque que todos me vieran- ¿Qué? Yo quiero ir, así tal vez se me quite la depresión

-estás segura- dijo mi madre abrazándome

-si madre- conteste

-genial, pero Carlie nos quedaremos 1 mes aquí para evaluarte y si vas a Volterra con nosotros serás nuestra invitada- dijo Marcus

-está bien- dije resignada y voltee a ver a mi mamá- ¿Mamá me dejarías salir a pasear un rato?

-claro hija pero cuídate- contesto a lo que yo asentí

Salí de aquella habitación sintiendo una mirada en mi espalda pero en vez de asustarme me alegro, ¿razón? No lo sé.

Me dirigí a mi lugar secreto, es un prado hermoso algo extenso lleno de flores de diversas variedades pero lo mejor es que casi nadie lo conoce, y digo casi nadie porque Jacob lo conoce.

Llegue y me acosté un rato, tenía mi mente toda revuelta hasta que un ruido extraño hizo que me levantara del susto, entonces un olor lleno mis pulmones, no lo puedo creer que se atreva a venir aquí después de lo que paso. Voltee a la dirección de donde provenía el aroma.

-Jacob- fue lo único que pude decir.


	11. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son obra de la maravillosa S. Meyer, los que no son conocidos, son totalmente mios…

Capitulo 4 (primera parte)

-Jacob-Fue lo único que pude decir

-Nessie- contesto, y note en su voz cierta melancolía que me rompió el corazón, su aspecto no era del todo favorable, se veía tan, tan, tan mal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte

-vine a buscarte, supuse que estarías aquí y quiero hablar contigo-me dijo

-Mira Jacob no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo

-pero yo si, por favor escúchame aunque sea tan solo 2 minutos

Estaba tentada en dejarlo ahí solo y salir corriendo hasta llegar a casa y decirle a papá que lo matara pero por una razón no quería que le hiciera daño, porque si lo hacía me estaría dañando yo misma.

-Habla-fue lo único que dije

-Mira Nessie, lo que dijo tu padre aquel día si fue verdad pero te diré que no supe que me paso, yo no amo a tu madre, yo te amo a ti, eres a única mujer de mi vida-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Jake- dije

No supe como lo hizo pero se me acerco tan rápido que de pronto sentí sus labios cálidos junto a los míos, me estaba besando, sin tardar demasiado tiempo le correspondí el beso, enrosque mis brazos en su cuello y él enrosco sus brazos en mi cintura. Diría que fue un beso lleno de amor pero más bien por mi parte no lo fue. Mi estomago no se lleno de mariposas como dicen que sería pero no fue así, me confundí demasiado.

-Te amo- me susurro cuando dejo de besarme pues los 2 necesitamos respirar

-yo igual- dije, y al instante me arrepentí de haberlas dicho aquellas 2 palabras, no estoy segura de sentir lo mismo por él.

-¿Me perdonas?-pregunto

-No hay nada que perdonar-conteste, maldición mi boca tiene vida propia

Todo lo quedo del día la pase con mi lobito, era como si todo lo que ocurrió antes nunca paso, me sentía en las nubes pero no exactamente en las nubes del amor más bien en la de la amistad, me sentía bien por recuperar a mi mejor amigo a mi confidente. Le explique que vendrían los Vulturi a ver mi crecimiento claro con la excepción de que me fascinaba que Alec viniera con ellos.

-Ya me tengo que ir- le dije

-no te vayas quédate otro rato- me dijo

-no puedo, si llego tarde mis padres me van a matar

-está bien, ¿te veo aquí mañana?

-si puedo venir si

-bueno adiós

-Adiós mi lobito

Y me levante del suelo en donde estábamos sentados y me eche a correr a casa, ya era demasiado tarde, espero y no me regañen, iba tan concentrada en explicarles a mis padres lo que paso cuando no me fije que había una roca en el suelo y delante de mi estaba alguien, y me tropecé, herede la torpeza de mi madre.

-¡cuidado!-grite

Y la persona que estaba enfrente de mi volteo y no alcanzo a moverse rápido ya que me lo lleve de corbata y también lo tire. Terminamos los 2 en el suelo, yo arriba de él. Al alzar mi vista mis mejillas se tornaron de rojo inmediatamente al reconocer a esa persona.

¡Caí encima de Alec!

Me sonroje aun mas al darme cuenta que sus manos estaban situadas en mi cintura, y lo más raro es que no me sentí incomoda, y mi estomago… se lleno de ¡¿Mariposas?! Imposible.

-L… lo… si… sien… siento- Tartamudee pues estaba muy nerviosa

-No te preocupes si no hubieras caído encima de mi te hubieras lastimado- dijo con una voz extremadamente encantadora y risueña, y tenía razón, aunque su cuerpo era duro me parecía cómodo.

-cierto- al decir eso me percate que mis manos estaban tocando su pecho musculoso y duro, su rostro y mi rostro estaban demasiado cercas parecía que… me quiere besar, pero me equivoque ya que yo inconscientemente me levante.

-¿Qué es ese olor horrible?-pregunto Alec

-debo ser yo- dije

-¿tu?

-si yo, ya que estuve todo el día con un amigo ya que es licántropo

-ah, bueno me voy-dijo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero yo inconscientemente lo tome de la mano

-¡espera!-grite y volteo a verme

No supe que decir quede hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos carmesís, pero que te pasa Renesmee es malo, el no puede ser bueno que tal si te quiere usar, pero si aun no hace nada

-¿sí?-dijo

No respondí y lo solté de la mano ya que varias descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo y al parecer Alec también las sintió. Desapareció, e inmediatamente me entro la nostalgia, y de pronto un aliento gélido en mi cuello me sobresalto

-Mi pequeña cobarde- susurro Alec y yo voltee a verlo y esta vez nuestros rostros se iban juntando cada vez más.


	12. Chapter 4 (parte 2)

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son obra de la maravillosa S. Meyer, los que no son conocidos, son totalmente mios…

Capitulo 4 (segunda parte) Pov. Alec

Su rostro estaba demasiado cercas del mío, en ese mismo instante quería besarla pero no podía, ya que al ir a buscarla la encontré con ese maldito pulgoso besándose, ahí caí en cuenta de que ella lo ama y nunca lograra quererme a mí, pero volviendo a la realidad, las inmensas ganas de comérmela a besos me estaba ganado.

Me aleje de ella pero me retuvo tomando una de mis manos con su mano, y sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, se alejo de mi y ahí aproveche y desaparecí, colocándome detrás de ella.

-Mi pequeña cobarde- le susurre en el cuello, provocando que volteara a verme y otra vez nuestros rostros se acercaron demasiado, me entro la tentación de besarla, de sentir sus labios dulces, tal y como me sucede en mi imaginación. Definitivamente sin conocerla bien me enamore del ser más maravilloso del mundo.

Ella sola se acerco a mí sin la necesidad de que yo la acercara a mí. Inconscientemente la agarre por la cintura pegándola más a mí, no quería que se separara, ya que me sentiría incompleto, es la razón de mi existencia, pero su sangre me llamaba demasiado, olía extremadamente bien, muy dulce, me llamaba a que la probara pero no podía dañarla.

Nuestros labios comenzaron a rozarse pero me entro conciencia de que ella está con un lobo, no porque la ame sino por la imprimación, que es lo único que los ata ahora. Me separe de ella y la deje ahí sola, desconcertada, y me dirigí a hablar con mi amo.

Lo encontré en la sala platicando con Caius y Marcus.

-Amo, podría hablar con usted- le dije al entrar a la habitación

-Claro Alec, ¿Sobre qué?-pregunto Aro, y Caius y Marcus voltearon a verme con curiosidad

-será mejor que se lo muestre-le dije y le tendí mi mano, la tomo y comencé a sentir que mi mente daba vueltas, ya que Aro vio todos mis recuerdos.

-interesante- dijo al soltar mi mamo- parece que Alec encontró su Tua Cantante

-Vaya, y ¿Quién es?- pregunto Caius

-es nada más que Renesmee Cullen-dijo Aro y todos se quedaron con cara de "WTF?" a lo que yo solo baje la mirada.

-Alec, no tienes porque sentir vergüenza, uno no escoge quien será tu Tua Cantante, llega por sí sola, y tú has esperado bastante tiempo, te mereces ser feliz- dijo Marcus

-si pero ella ama a ese pulgoso-dije triste

-si, pero ahora están peleados- dijo Aro

-No lo están, hace rato los vi besándose- dije con ira

-¿Qué?- dijeron los tres al unísono

-lo que oyeron-conteste

No supe que dijeron después pues salí de ahí inmediatamente me dolía saber que no me quiere.

Pov. Nessie

Quede desconcertada de la manera en la que Alec se alejo, sinceramente me hubiera gustado que me besara, pero como dicen el hubiera no existe.

-Renesmee- me llamo mi papá asustándome

-¿si?-pregunte

-Necesito hablar contigo

-claro, ¿sobre qué?

-de tus sentimientos

-¿de mis sentimientos?

-si

-¿Por qué?

-porque estoy 100% seguro de que no amas a Jacob de que solo estas con él por obligación, por la imprimación

-yo…

-y también se que quieres a Alec

-¿Qué?- como rayos lo supo

-si, se que lo amas

-Claro que no- dije nerviosa

-que si

-que no

-que si

-que no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

Y así comenzamos a pelear, aunque claro papá tiene razón.


	13. Chapter 4 (parte 3)

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son obra de la maravillosa S. Meyer, los que no son conocidos, son totalmente míos…

**Capitulo 4 (tercera parte) Pov Nessie**

-que no papá- le dije

-Nessie, no me mientas, porque se leer la mente, y tu mente me dice otras cosas cuando esta cerca- dijo papá

-bueno, bueno, lo acepto, pero por favor no le digas nada

-mmmmm- dudo- mejor le digo ya- dijo y desapareció

-¡PAPÁ!- grite enfadada

Y se fue, a buscar a Alec para decirle que lo quiero, pero solo lo quiero, no lo amo o ¿si?, no lo sé, ahora lo importante es que encuentre a Alec primero que papá.

Pov. Alec

Después de salir de la sala, me fui al bosque, a despejar mi mente, estoy con muchos pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados. Me adentre demasiado, que no me percate de la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas.

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo Edward viéndome

-claro, sobre que-dije

-sobre mi hija-dijo, y al oír que dijo "mi hija" me sorprendió bastante, el ya sospechaba de que la quiero, pero ahora ya lo confirmo.

-claro, y ¿y porque sobre tu hija?-pregunte

-ya sé que la quieres, y como dije antes te prefiero a ti, que a ese chucho-dijo

-sí, pero como te has dado cuenta, Renesmee ya lo perdono-dijo con melancolía

-te afecta- no pregunto sino afirmo

-la verdad si me afecta, sin querer yo me enamore de ella

-pero lo que se dice de ti no es nada favorable-cuando dijo eso yo sonreí de oreja a oreja

-Edward esos son rumores que le pedí a Aro que inventara

-¿Por qué?

-por el simple hecho de que yo crecí en una época diferente, respeto demasiado a las mujeres, y para ser sincero, soy virgen-dije un poco apenado y Edward solo sonrió

-eso me agrada y yo también te seré sincero, Nessie solo está con Jacob por obligación, por la maldita imprimación- contesto

-Jacob, ¿es el chucho?- pregunte y asintió- pero ella debe de decidir

-lo sé, por eso quiero que te acerques a ella, es mas yo te ayudare a que se vean a escondidas si es posible

-¿eso significa que tengo su permiso?-pregunte esperanzado

-claro-dijo- porque no vas y la buscas, está en su habitación

-gracias-dije y desaparecí

Llegue inmediatamente a su habitación, se estaba viendo al espejo, al verla me imagine que es un hermoso ángel. Entre silenciosamente y cerré la puerta con seguro, al hacerlo se asusto y volteo hacia la puerta donde me encontraba yo.

-Hola-le dije

-Hola-dijo con timidez-¿ha…hab…hablaste… co… con… mi…mi… pa… papá…?-pregunto tartamudeando

-No-mentí- no lo he visto en todo el día

Al escuchar eso soltó un suspiro de alivio. Y me acerque a ella.

Estar tan cerca de ella, se me hacia agua la boca, su sangre canta para mí, es única. No resistí más, y me acerque a ella. La arrincone entre la pared y yo, coloque mis manos a cada lado para evitar que escapara. La tentación me iba ganado cada vez más.

-¿Qué…que… ha…haces?-tartamudeo nerviosa, no le conteste no me pareció necesario. En un impulso, pegue mi cuerpo al suyo, su piel tan suave y cálida me enamoro mas de ella.

La tentación me gano, la tome en mis brazos, y acerque mis labios a los suyos y comencé a besarla intensamente, sus labios tan suaves, me pedían más. No tardo en corresponderme el beso, con sus brazos me rodeo el cuello atrayéndome más a su cuerpo perfecto.

La forma en la que me beso ella también me demostró que también le gusto como a mí me gusta. Pero no debo de confiarme nada mas en mis suposiciones pero en ese instante soy feliz, por haberla besado en la realidad, no solo en mi imaginación sentí algo diferente a lo que en realidad soy, si ella me pidiera que me quedara con ella a vivir eternamente felices como pareja, yo con gusto lo haría.

Nos besamos por un largo rato, pero deje de besarla para dejarla respirar, aunque leí, que en los besos no es necesario dejar de respirar, que eso es solo una tradición tonta. La mire a los ojos cuando termine de besarla, pero ahora ella tomo la iniciativa de besarme. Somos 2 piezas que encajan a la perfección ya que somos el uno para el otro.


	14. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 (primera parte) Pov. Renesmee

El solo hecho de besarlo, me provocaba la sensación de estar en las nubes, anhelaba demasiado aquel beso, no se pueden comparar en nada los besos de Alec a los besos de Jacob. Los suyos estaban llenos de amor, felicidad, y los de Jacob están llenos de lujuria, y sinceramente yo busco amor no lujuria.

Nos estábamos besando en mi recamara cuando de pronto, me encontraba yo empujándolo pero no para separarme de él, sino para llegar a la cama, al llegar lo empuje provocando que cayera en ella, luego, me subí encima de él, volviéndolo a besar, esta vez su lengua pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca a examinarla, yo le concedí el permiso, momentos después nuestras lenguas se encontraban danzando de una manera lujuriosa y extraña. Una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer mis piernas, tocando mis muslos, bueno más bien acariciándolos, mis manos viajaron a su pecho musculoso, su saco me molestaba a sí que se lo quite inmediatamente, y ahora era su camisa de seda negra la que me molestaba, así que comencé a desabrocharla lentamente, cuando la desabroche por completo se la iba a quitar cuando Alec me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte entre jadeos

-Ahora no Nessie-me dijo y me levanto, después me deposito en la cama de nuevo, de abrocho su camisa, agarro de saco y se fue. Me quede un buen rato ahí en la cama en estado de shock, como fue posible que aquel beso se convirtiera en deseo para mí, me levante después de un rato y me dirigí al espejo y me vi, mis labios estaban un poco hinchados, mi cabello pues era un completo desastre, inconscientemente me toque los labios con las yemas de los dedos y cerré mis ojos, recordando todo lo que paso.

Mi habitación contenía el olor de Alec, y no negara que huele muy bien, como a canela y la canela me encanta. Me tire en la cama, entonces me empecé a asustar, papá de seguro leyó todos mis pensamientos y los de Alec, cuando nos estábamos besando, solo espero y me deje en mi pequeña burbuja un buen rato, no quiero que me reproche nada, aunque lo único que creo que me diga es "te lo dije" típico de él.

-te lo dije- dijo una voz en el marco de mi puerta que me sobresalto demasiado, al voltear vi a mi padre con una sonrisa burlona

-si me lo dijiste, pero y ese milagro que no estás de sobreprotector-le cuestione

-pues decidí que ya era hora dejarte crecer

Eso me alegro demasiado, así que me levante y corrí a abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas posibles.

-gracias papi, pero te prefiero así de sobreprotector porque sé que lo haces por mi bien- le dije, y toque su mejilla con mi mano, transmitiéndoles muchos recuerdos, todos de donde estábamos solo nosotros 2, desde que era una bebe hasta el día de hoy.

Después le mostré los recuerdos que teníamos con mamá, a cada recuerdo sonreía demasiado, disfrutaba de lo que veía y eso me agradaba.

-hija, ¿sabes que te quiero verdad?- me pregunto

-claro papi, sé que me amas, igual que yo a ti, pero no hay que decirle a mamá o se pondrá celosa- le dije

-claro, hablando de tu madre, me tengo que ir o mandara al FBI a buscarme- dijo en tono burlón

-jajajaja lo sé, anda ya vete con mamá

Se fue dejándome ahí en mi habitación con una sonrisa que amenazaba en arre vasar mi rostro.

Este día no podía ser más perfecto, primero el beso de Alec y mío, la plática con papá y ahora mis recuerdos. Entonces un ruido en mi ventana me asusto, me asome y vi a Jacob aventando piedras chicas a mi ventana para llamar mi atención, al verme sonrió y me hizo señas para que abriera la ventana, lo hice y me hice para atrás permitiendo que entrara.

"creo que hable demasiado pronto" pensé "ahora mi día se empeoro, papá tiene razón, solo estoy con Jacob por obligación"

-hola princesa- me dijo sonriente

-hola- le dije

En eso se me acerco para besarme pero no se lo permití, me sentiría incomoda el besarme con Jacob, sabiendo que amo a Alec, sería como traicionarlo y no quería, me sentiría como una cucaracha, si de por si me siento rara por ser hibrida, me sentiría peor si fuera una cucaracha.

-¿Qué pasa Nessie? ¿Por qué no quieres besarme?- me pregunto preocupado

-lo que pasa es que no me siento bien- mentí

-oh lo entiendo- dijo, entonces arrugo la nariz- ¿Qué es ese olor?

Rayos al parecer capto el olor de Alec en mi habitación

-debe ser el olor de mi padre- mentí otra vez

-no, es otro olor muy distinto, de otro vampiro- dijo y volteo a verme a los ojos- ¿Quién estuvo aquí?

-entonces debe de ser el olor de un Vulturi que vino a verme

-¡¿y para qué demonios vino?!- pregunto y grito enfadado

-vinieron a hacerme unas preguntas sobre mi crecimiento- le dije, "mentirosa, más bien te besaste con Alec" pensé.

-está bien te creo- me dijo

Pero como se atreve a decirme eso de "te creo" si él beso a mamá a la fuerza.

-y si me permites, me gustaría dormir un rato- le dije

-está bien te dejare dormir- dijo, se me acerco y deposito un beso en mi frente, se alejo, salto por mi ventana y se fue corriendo.

No quería hacerle eso que le estaba haciendo, jugar con sus sentimientos, creo que debo hablar con él más tarde, de sincerarme. Pero sabía muy bien que me acobardaría y no hablaría.


	15. Chapter 5 (parte 2)

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son obra de la maravillosa S. Meyer, los que no son conocidos, son totalmente mios…

Capitulo 5 (segunda parte) Pov Alec

Después de haberla besado decidí ya no acercarme a ella, pues yo mismo me estoy haciendo daño, el tiempo comenzó a hacerse eterno, solo la veía de lejos, con ese pulgoso, más feliz que nunca. Y pensar que la reputación que me cree no sirvió de nada.

FLASH BACK

Acaba de llegar a la guardia, aun me sentía extraño por el solo hecho de ser vampiro, mi hermana y yo hicimos un pacto de nunca separarnos ni enamorarnos ya que los humanos nos habían destruido nuestra vida, y como venganza destruimos el pueblo que nos tacho de brujos provocando que casi nos mataran.

-Alec, ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto una voz detrás de mi puerta, era Aro.

-Claro amo, adelante- dije y entro- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-pues venia a ver cómo te sentías ahora como vampiro- dijo Aro

-me siento bien- conteste- me pregunto si…

-¿si?

-si me haría el favor de crear una reputación para mi, diciendo que no respeto a las mujeres que solo las uso, y que a los hombres los golpeo hasta cansarme

-pero hijo, tu eres un buen chico, ayudabas a tu madre y cuidabas a tu hermana

-lo sé, pero le prometí a Jane que nunca la dejaría, que seriamos los seres mas fríos del mundo para que nunca más nos dañen

-te entiendo

-¿me va a ayudar?

-claro

Me sonrío y luego se fue de mi habitación, me tire en la cama y aparente dormir, ya que era lo único que extrañaba de cuando era humano.

FIN FLASH BACK

La petición que le pedí a Aro funciono, todos me tenían miedo hombres y mujeres, siendo frio y malo, aparte de ser el mejor estratega en combates, pensé que mi corazón había muerto y que nunca amaría ni me amarían y ahora estoy enamorado de la pequeña hibrida hija de Edward y Bella, a esta ultima mi hermana la odia por dejarla en ridículo ante la guardia.

Si lo confieso me enamore, pero este amor no es correspondido, ella ama a Jacob, cada vez que lo ve sus ojos brillas, pero he visto que cuando me mencionan sus ojos brillan más que con Jacob, ¿será que me quiere? Quisiera darme esa esperanza pero no quiero sufrir. Ya bastante sufrí con el rechazo de mis padres, no creo aguantar su rechazo.

Bueno, como dije al principio, el tiempo paso rápido y a eso me refiero que el mes en el que estaríamos aquí en casa de los Cullen termino, y ahora nos encontrábamos todos en la sala esperando que Renesmee bajara para saber si iría todavía con nosotros a Volterra. Bajo muy hermosa con una blusa blanca rayada y estampado de flores plateadas, pantalón de mezclilla entubado y tenis Converse alto blanco y negro, cabello suelto con una diadema negra.

El primero en saludarla fue Aro.

-Vaya que hermosa-le dijo y al instante se ruborizo

-gracias Aro, pero ¿me mando a llamar?-le pregunto

-si, como veras el mes ya paso y es tiempo de que nos vayamos ya a nuestro hogar, y te quería preguntar, ¿Iras con nosotros?

-yo dije que iría, así que si iré- dijo y juraría que volteo a verme de reojo.

-excelente, ve a preparar tus cosas que nos iremos esta misma noche

-claro…-iba a decir algo más, pero el pequeño duende se adelanto

-de eso ya me encargue, tus maletas están en el auto de Edward, listas para llevarte al aeropuerto- dijo casi dando ¿saltos?

-oh, gracias tía- contesto

-de nada

-pero ¿iremos en avión?- pregunto viendo a Aro

-iremos no, Alec y tu irán en avión- dijo Aro

-¡¿Qué?!- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-lo que oyeron, se irán juntos, ya que Renesmee no puede ir a nuestra velocidad, ella ira en avión, y tu Alec para que la cuides- dijo Aro sonriendo de felicidad, su primera sonrisa sincera.

-lo que diga amo- dije tratando de ocultar mi felicidad pero claro no puedo engañar a Edward ni a Jasper.

-claro, por mi no hay problema- dijo Renesmee.

-¡que bien!, bueno ahora a preparar nuestras cosas que nos espera un largo viaje- dijo Aro

Me fui de ahí recordando todo lo que dijo Aro, compartiría el mismo viaje con mi Nessie, mi princesa.


	16. Chapter 5 (parte 3)

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes son obra de la maravillosa S. Meyer, los que no son conocidos, son totalmente mios…

Capitulo 5 (tercera parte) Pov Renesmee

Le estaba agradeciendo a Aro, claro mentalmente, que digiera que iría en el mismo avión con Alec, quería hablar con él, pues desde que nos besamos ya no volvió a hablarme y eso me lastimaba bastante.

Fui a mi habitación a recoger mis últimas cosas, como mi laptop, mi ipod, mi ipad, mi celular y mi videojuego, si lo sé, me gustan los videojuegos gracias a mi tío Emmet. Me dirigí al garaje donde me esperaban toda la familia y Alec, se despidieron todos de mi, menos papá y mamá ya que ellos nos llevarían. Me subí al volvo de papá que era color negro, decidió cambiar el plateado, me senté en la parte de atrás junto con Alec, pero no sé si agradecer o maldecir pero quedamos pegados Alec y yo, ya que papá traía un estéreo en la parte de atrás.

El silencio no fue incomodo, más bien agradable, aunque no hablamos, las miradas hablaron por si solas, cuando volteaba a ver a Alec, lo descubría observándome, provocando que me sonrojara, de vez en cuando nuestras manos se rozaran, en una de esas las entrelazamos y así nos fuimos durante todo el camino, su mano es tan suave y cálida, bueno para mí es cálida aunque tenga piel fría.

Llegamos, es eso me entro la conciencia de que no me despedí de Jacob, pensaba en una excusa para darle el día que regresara, cuando su aroma me llego a la nariz, el se encontraba aquí. Solté a Alec y comencé a buscarlo con la mirada, cuando lo vi, se estaba besando con una humana, era de cabello negro lacio corto, piel cobriza, en eso supe quien era, era la arrastrada de Leah. La besaba de la misma manera en la que me besa a mí, pero aquel beso era más apasionado.

-¡NO!- grite desesperada provocando que voltearan a verme todos los que estaban pasando por ahí, también los descarados de Jacob y Leah me vieron, ella volteo a verme y me sonrió, pero la sonrisa estaba llena de maldad.

Alec se me acerco y volteo a ver a mi dirección, me paso un brazo por los hombros y me saco de ahí. Ahora entiendo el porqué Aro quería que me fuera en avión, sabia la verdad.

Me despedí de mis padres, y prometieron hacerle pagar a Jacob lo que me hizo, bueno eso lo dijo mamá, quien diría que siendo tan calmada y el ser su mejor amigo ahora lo quiere matar.

Abordamos el avión y me senté en mi lugar, las lagrimas comenzaron a salirme sin parar, trate de hacerme la fuerte pero me funciono delante de mis padres, Alec me comenzó a observar preocupado, al menos le importo a alguien.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto

-no- fui sincera- me siento traicionada

-no estés así, me duele verte así- dijo con mucha tristeza.

-no puedo

-lo amas- no pregunto sino afirmo

-no- dije con un hilo de voz

-entonces por qué lloras

-porque me siento como una cucaracha

-no eres una cucaracha

-si lo soy

- que no, pero bueno, y dime si no lo amas, puedo saber a quién amas

-no importa, de todos modos él también no me quiere

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-porque es la verdad

-sabes me pasa lo mismo que tu, la persona que yo amo no me quiere

-que triste

-lo se

Ya no hablamos pues no era necesario, nos quedamos en un silencio totalmente cómodo. Me agradaba bastante estar con él. El avión aun no despegaba así que me puse a hacer un repaso sobre todo lo que ocurrió en mi vida. Siempre pensé que Jacob era el amor de mi vida, pero que hizo él, me engaño diciendo que me amaba mientras se revolcaba con la hipócrita de Leah, pero ¿que hacían en el aeropuerto?

Pov Jacob

Me dolía bastante tener que hacerle eso a Nessie pero lo tenía que hacer ya que ella nunca fue mi imprimación solo la engañe para estar cerca de Bella, aun la amo o la amaba ya que hace poco conocí a una chica llamada Kimberley, le digo Kim de cariño, que al verla todo mi mundo se descompuso, mi gravedad ya no era Nessie, bueno nunca lo fue, y ella se convirtió en la única persona capaz de mantenerme en este planeta en este mundo con vida, ella es mi verdadera imprimación.

Fui al aeropuerto a despedir a Leah y Seth ya que viajarían al extranjero a no sé que, así que le pedí de favor a Leah que me ayudara a romperle el corazón a Nessie, y así fue, al oír su grito de dolor me sentí insecto, estaba lastimando a mi mejor amiga a mi pequeña hermana, pero fue lo mejor, espero y encuentre a alguien que la haga feliz y la ame como se merece, pero pienso que ya lo encontró pues note como ese otro chupasangres que venía con ella, la abrazo con delicadeza le afecto que estuviera así, así que se la llevo, alejándola de mi, espero y llegue ganarse su corazón, aunque lo veo difícil, Nessie un día me prometió amarme sobre todas las cosas y sé muy bien que nunca rompe sus promesas.

Adiós nessie, espero y seas feliz, sea quien sea, encuentra a alguien que de verdad valga la pena.


	17. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 (primera parte) Pov. Alec

Se me partió el corazón el tan solo hecho de ver a Nessie así, aunque no era porque lo quería, más bien porque se sintió traicionada, juro que si llego a ver a ese maldito perro lo matare. El avión comenzó a volar alcanzando grandes alturas, ya teníamos 1 hora de vuelo y las azafatas no dejaban de coquetearme.

-ahora vuelvo- dijo Nessie levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del avión.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar rápido, paso media hora y no volvía, comenzó a preocuparme seriamente así que también me levante y me dirigí al baño. Llegue y toque.

-Renesmee, ¿Estás bien?-pregunte tocando la puerta

-no- dijo con un hilo de voz apenas audible para un vampiro

-¿puedo pasar?

-si- dijo y abrió la puerta, se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Me senté a su lado pero primero cerré la puerta con seguro para que no la molestaran.

La observe por un rato, se veía tan indefensa y débil

-no soy débil- dijo Nessie enojada

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundido

-me acabas de decir débil

-yo no dije nada en voz alta- confesé- solo estaba pensando

-pero, si yo te escuche hace rato decirme débil e indefensa

-pues eso solo lo pensé

-escuche tus pensamientos- dijo asombrada

"imposible" pensé "tiene el don de Edward"

-es extraño ya no te escucho- dijo

"¿ahora me escuchas Nessie?"Pensé

"si" contesto mentalmente

-pero que rayos- dije asombrado y asustado

-al parecer puedo hablar contigo por la mente solo si tú me das permiso- dijo con un poco de alegría- tal y como mis sueños

-¿tus sueños?-pregunte e inmediatamente se sonrojo

-si, yo he soñado contigo desde hace tiempo de que vinieran

Imposible ella también lo vivió

-¿Qué tipo de sueños?-pregunte viéndola a los ojos

-pues, recuerdas cuando nos besamos en mi cuarto- dijo y yo asentí- pues de ese tipo de sueños

Ella también los tuvo, entonces era su don el que nos comunicaba, nunca entendí cuando dijo Aro que su don evoluciono y ahora lo entiendo, su don es la telequinesis.

-definitivamente soy rara- dijo un poco avergonzada

-si pero eres mi rara- dije- oh perdón no quise decir eso

-no te preocupes Alec, también te quiero aunque seas un vampiro sádico y frio- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡oyes!, no soy sádico ni frio, más bien soy de temperatura cálida

-haber- dijo y me acerque a ella rodeándola con un brazo

-vez no soy frio

-mentira, ahora tengo frio-dijo fingiendo tener frio

-estas fingiendo-le reproche

-bueno, lo confieso no eres frio, ¿contento?-dijo a regañadientes

-lo estaría si…-no pude terminar, cuando ella se me acerco y comenzó a besarme, ella tomo la iniciativa.

De pronto me encontraba debajo de ella, me apriosiono en el suelo sin darme cuenta, me besaba con demasiada pasión que de pronto comencé a sentir algo duro en mi, maldición Nessie me excito demasiado, ahora solo pensaba en hacerla mía. Estaba en lo mejor cuando dejo de besarme y me miro a los ojos.

-¿contento?- pregunto

-si- conteste

-muy contento has de estar verdad- dijo con tono burlón, rayos se dio cuenta.- será mejor salir

Dijo y se levanto, se salió dejándome en el suelo, estaba en estado de shock, definitivamente este tiempo en que estaría en Volterra seria largo muy largo.


	18. Chapter 6 (parte 2)

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son obra de la maravillosa S. Meyer, los que no son conocidos, son totalmente míos…

Capitulo 6 (segunda parte) Pov. Renesmee

No sé qué fue lo que me paso con Alec en el baño del avión, pero me agrado, al sentarme unos chicos no dejaban de verme, he de confesar que eran guapos pero ninguno llamo mi atención, saque mi ipod y me puse a oír la canción de "my heart is broken de evanescence" (muy buena canción, se las recomiendo chicas) al voltear a ver a los chicos estos muy descarados decidieron acercarse a mí, "¿Dónde estás Alec?" pensé

-hola hermosa- dijo un chico de cuerpo bien formado, cabellera rubia y ojos azules, realmente guapo sentándose en el lugar de Alec.

-hola- dije fríamente.

-me llamo Max y me preguntaba si, cuando aterricemos no te gustaría ir a tomar un café a alguna parte, claro nosotros dos solos- dijo con una voz de autoridad

-disculpa pero no- le dije- vengo acompañada

-pero aquí no hay nadie

-viene conmigo- dijo Alec enfadado

-y ¿tu quien eres niñito?-dijo el otro, "oh oh" pensé

-no me vuelvas a decir niñito para tu información soy mucho mayor que tu, y soy el esposo de la señorita- dijo señalándome, "¿esposo?" pensé- si no quieres que te parta la cara, aléjate de nosotros

-yo lo siento… no sabía-dijo y se marcho

Alec se sentó junto a mí y voltee a verlo, aun notaba que sus ojos estaban negros por la ira.

-¿esposo?- le susurre cuando salí del estado de shock

-si, lo dije para que dejaran de molestarte- dijo apretando la mandíbula y mirando a los chicos que nos veían de vez en cuando.

-¿celoso?-pregunte

-si, yo nunca había sentido esto pero se sintió horrible, el tan solo pensar que le aceptarías la invitación a ese tonto, me hizo sentir una ola de furia por todo mi cuerpo, y eso fue porque…- se cayó, dejo inconclusa la frase y el tan solo hecho no saber que iba a decir me mataba (literalmente)

-¿Por qué?-insistí

-no te has dado cuenta verdad

-darme cuenta de que

-de que…-lo dudo un segundo y después soltó un suspiro- olvídalo

-¿olvidarlo? Por Dios Alec, no se me va olvidar, no soy estúpida me quieres decir algo pero tu maldito orgullo te lo impide- le dije volteando hacia la ventana, estaba tan furiosa con Alec que sin darme cuenta las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

-otra vez llorando por un hombre- susurre pero obvio Alec me escucho

-no llores- dijo pasando un brazo por mi hombro para abrazarme haciendo que volteara y acomodara mi rostro entre su pecho- me duele verte así, no quiero que llores por mi culpa

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-porque… porque te amo- dijo viéndome a mis ojos, entre en estado de shock otra vez, mis mejillas se tornaron de rojo y sonreí de manera boba, así que me acerque a sus labios y antes de besarlos hable.

-Yo también te amo- le dije y después nos besamos, no apasionadamente verdad pero si tiernamente.

Lo deje de besar para acurrucarme en su pecho otra vez hasta quedar completamente dormida. Entonces comencé a soñar algo feo muy feo.

"Corría sin parar, si paraba estaba segura que me alcanzaría y aprovecharía para matarme, no entendía su odio hacia mí, nunca le hice algo. Buscaba a la vez que corría ayuda. Me encontraba en un bosque que desconocía y a la vez conocía, extraño. Rodeaba arboles, saltaba raíces pero no evitaba caerme de vez en cuando, mi ropa estaba rasgada, llena de sangre, mi sangre por todas las cortadas que traía en los brazos y piernas por tanto caer, la debilidad me iba ganando e iba perdiendo sangre. Mi perseguidor estaba cada vez más cerca, me acechaba para poder desmembrarme. ¿Pero donde esta papá con toda la artillería Cullen? Me preguntaba a cada rato, sabía que Alice debió haber visto algo, pero claro conmigo las visiones nunca son claras.

Caí sin remedio en el suelo y para mi mala suerte estaba lleno de piedras provocándome un dolor inmenso y sabría que tendría moretones en un futuro si sobrevivía de esta.

De pronto un olor comenzó a llenar mis pulmones, lo conocía muy bien, era reconfortante el saber que él estaba ahí, por un momento pensé que venía a rescatarme de mi asesino, pero me equivoque, en su mano traía una daga manchada de sangre, lista para ser clavada en mi pecho, en mi corazón. En su mirada solo había maldad, pero como fue posible, yo lo quiero él a mí, que paso entonces.

Poso sus profundos ojos en los míos, al verlos llenos de miedo y dolor, sonrió de esa manera tan demoniaca.

-por favor no me hagas nada- susurre sosollando pues había roto en llanto

-no te preocupes, no te dolerá, solo quiero tu corazón-dijo con su voz llena de odio y repugnancia, en eso se acerco a mí con la daga, y de mala suerte no me podía mover, así que espere a que mi final llegara.

-te amo Alec- dije y cerré mis ojos fuertemente"

Desperté asustada.

-Nessie ¿estas bien?- pregunto Alec viéndome preocupado, lo único que hice fue abrazarlo sin importar que los demás pasajeros me veían.- ¿Por qué llorabas?

-tuve una pesadilla-conteste con un hilo de voz

-tranquila todo estará bien, solo fue un sueño, no es real- contesto acariciando mi espalda.

Tenía razón, solo fue un sueño.


	19. Chapter 6 (parte 3)

Capitulo 6 (tercera parte) Pov Renesmee

El resto del vuelo ya no dormí tenía miedo de que la pesadilla volviera, de vez en cuando los celos me ganaron al ver que le estaban coqueteando a MI Alec el es solo mío, MIO, ¿desde cuándo soy tan posesiva y celosa? Desde que lo conocí de eso estoy segura. Alec se divertía por ver mi expresión de enfado, pero yo no me quede atrás, también disfrute de su expresión al ver como los demás chicos que viajaban con nosotros se me quedaban viendo.

-estimado pasajeros, estamos a punto de aterrizar por favor abróchense sus cinturones- dijo una voz ronca, y así lo hicimos.

El aterrizaje fue un poco brusco, bajamos del avión, por suerte llegamos en la noche y nos dirigimos a buscar nuestras maletas, por suerte no tuvimos que pasar por la aduana.

Nos encontrábamos buscando las miles de maletas que Alice me empaco, cuando una mano fría detuvo la mía, me estremeció bastante y al voltear a ver el dueño de esa mano quede sorprendida.

-jane- susurre.

-Jane, hermana ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Alec

-el amo Aro me mando por ustedes-dijo Jane, raro, yo nunca había escuchado su voz, era tan dulce y melodiosa.

-si vuelves a decir que mi voz es dulce te arranco la cabeza- dijo Jane un poco irritada mientras Alec reía.

-lo siento

-no importa, Aro ya nos explico tu don… cuñadita-dijo para darnos una mirada ¿divertida? A mí y a Alec, yo solo abrí mis ojos como platos.

-Jane- le reprocho Alec

-no te hagas el idiota Alec, se que estas enamorado de ella y ella de ti- dijo Jane como si nada

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte

-Chelsea- dijimos Alec y yo al mismo tiempo

-si fue ella-dijo Jane en tono burlón- se que nos llevaremos bien- dijo viéndome.

-eso espero- conteste siendo sincera

-bueno vámonos- dijo Jane

-espera ¿y mis maletas?-pregunte ya que Jane me arrastraba fuera del aeropuerto y Alec se reía por la escena mientras nos seguía.

-Félix ya se las llevo, nos está esperando en el carro- dijo y note como sus ojos brillaban por el solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre.

"¿te gusta Félix?" pregunte o mejor dicho pensé

"no me gusta, estoy enamorada de él, pero no sé como reaccione Alec" contesto mentalmente Jane

"lo tomara bien estoy segura, y ¿Félix está enamorado de ti?"Pregunte

"si, somos novios desde hace tiempo, si no fuera porque estas con mi hermano te odiaría" contesto

"¿Por qué?"

"porque tendría miedo de que te fijes en él"

"oh"

"me alegro que Alec te encontrara, ha estado mucho tiempo solo"

"no es cierto, lo que he oído de Alec es que es un mujerero y que se acuesta con todas las mujeres que hay" dije con tristeza y Jane solo bufo.

"baaaa, esas son puras mentiras que Alec hizo, el y yo prometimos nunca enamorarnos y se provoco esa reputación y para ser sincera yo rompí mi promesa casi inmediatamente, apenas conocí a Félix me enamore de él" contesto

"me alegro que me tengas confianza" me sincere

"y a mí que hagas feliz a mi hermano" dijo y me dirigió una mirada cómplice.

No sé como rayos llegue al carro, pero cuando dejamos de conversar telepáticamente Jane y yo, ya estábamos en el carro rumbo al castillo.

Me alegraba al menos tener una amiga y quién diría que sería Jane Volturi, la mujer más sádica y fría del mundo.

Recorrimos las calles de Volterra hasta que se detuvo el auto frente a un callejón.

-Yo me llevare las maletas, Jane Alec guíen a nuestra invitada al castillo.-dijo Félix y después desapareció entre la penumbra.

Andábamos por un amplio recodo del callejón, que seguía cuesta abajo, por lo que no vi el final, terminado en chaflán, hasta que no llegamos a él y alcanzamos la pared de ladrillo lisa y sin ventanas.

Jane no vaciló y continuó caminando hacia la pared a grandes zancadas. Entonces, con su gracia natural, se deslizó por un agujero abierto en la calle.

Parecía una alcantarilla, hundida en el lugar más bajo del pavimento. No la vi hasta que Jane desapareció por el hueco, aunque la rejilla estaba retirada a un lado, descubriéndolo hasta la mitad. El agujero era pequeño y muy oscuro.

-Todo va bien, Nessie -me dijo Alec en voz baja-Jane te recogerá

Miré el orificio, dubitativa.

-¿Jane?-susurré con voz temblorosa.

-Estoy aquí debajo, Nessie-me aseguró. Su voz parecía provenir de muy abajo, demasiado abajo para que yo me sintiera bien.

Alec me tomó de las muñecas y me bajó hacia la oscuridad.

-¿Preparada?-preguntó él.

-Suéltala -gritó Jane.

Impelida por el puro pánico, cerré firmemente los ojos para no ver la oscuridad y los labios para no gritar, nunca me han gustado las alturas. Alec me dejó caer. Fue rápido y silencioso. El aire se agitó a mi paso durante una fracción de segundo; después, se me escapó un jadeo y me acogieron los brazos de Jane, tan duros que estuve segura de que me saldrían cardenales. Me puso de pie. El fondo de la alcantarilla estaba en penumbra, pero no a oscuras. La luz procedente del agujero de arriba suministraba un tenue resplandor que se reflejaba en la humedad de las piedras del suelo. La tenue claridad se desvaneció un segundo y Alec apareció a mi lado, con un resplandor suave.

Me rodeó con el brazo, me sujetó con fuerza a su costado y comenzó a arrastrarme velozmente hacia delante. Envolví su cintura fría con los dos brazos y tropecé y trastabillé a lo largo del irregular camino de piedra. El sonido de la pesada rejilla cerrando la alcantarilla a nuestras espaldas se oyó con metálica rotundidad.

Pronto, la luz tenue de la calle se desvaneció en la penumbra. El sonido de mis pasos tambaleantes levantaba eco en el espacio negro; parecía amplio, aunque no estaba segura. No se oía otro sonido que el latido frenético de mi corazón y el de mis pies en las piedras mojadas. Me sujetó con fuerza. Alzó la mano libre para acariciarme la cara y deslizó su pulgar suave por el contorno de mis labios. Una y otra vez sentí su rostro sobre mi pelo.

El camino que pisábamos continuó descendiendo, introduciéndonos cada vez más en la profundidad de la tierra y esto me hizo sentir claustrofobia.

No sabía de dónde procedía la luz, pero lentamente el negro fue transformándose en gris oscuro. Nos encontrábamos en un túnel bajo, con arcos. Las piedras cenicientas supuraban largas hileras de humedad del color del ébano, como si estuvieran sangrando tinta.

Nos apresuramos a través del túnel, o al menos a mí así me lo pareció.

Al final del túnel había otra reja cuyas barras de hierro estaban enmohecidas, pero eran tan gruesas como mi brazo. Había abierta una pequeña puerta de barras entrelazadas más finas. Alec agachó la cabeza para pasar y cruzó rápidamente a una habitación más grande e iluminada. La reja se cerró de golpe con estrépito, seguido del chasquido de un cerrojo.

Al otro lado de la gran habitación había una puerta de madera pesada y de escasa altura. Era muy gruesa, pude comprobarlo porque también estaba abierta.

Atravesamos la puerta y miré a mi alrededor sorprendida.

Nos hallábamos en un corredor de apariencia normal e intensamente iluminado. Las paredes eran de color hueso y el suelo estaba cubierto por alfombras de un gris artificial. Unas luces fluorescentes rectangulares de aspecto corriente jalonaban con regularidad el techo. Agradecí mucho que allí hiciera más calor. Aquel pasillo resultaba muy acogedor después de la penumbra de las siniestras alcantarillas de piedra.

Alec lanzó una mirada fulminante y sombría hacia la menuda figura envuelta por un velo de oscuridad que permanecía al final del largo corredor, junto al ascensor.

Tiró de mí para hacerme avanzar y Jane caminó junto a mí, al otro lado. La puerta gruesa crujió al cerrarse de un portazo detrás de nosotros, y luego se oyó el ruido sordo de un cerrojo que se deslizaba de vuelta a su posición.

El viaje en ascensor fue breve. Salimos a una zona que tenía pinta de ser una recepción bastante pija. Las paredes estaban revestidas de madera y los suelos enmoquetados con gruesas alfombras de color verde oscuro. Cuadros enormes de la campiña de la Toscana intensamente iluminados reemplazaban a las ventanas inexistentes. Habían agrupado de forma muy conveniente sofás de cuero de color claro y mesas relucientes encima de las cuales había jarrones de cristal llenos de ramilletes de colores vívidos. El olor de las flores me recordó al de una casa de pompas fúnebres.

Había un mostrador alto de caoba pulida en el centro de la habitación. Miré atónita a la mujer que había detrás.

Era alta, de tez oscura y ojos verdes. Hubiera sido muy hermosa en cualquier otra compañía, pero no allí, ya que era tan humana de los pies a la cabeza.

No comprendía qué pintaba allí una mujer, rodeada de vampiros y a sus anchas.

Esbozó una amable sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Buenas tardes, Jane -dijo.

Jane asintió.

-Gianna.-dijo

Luego prosiguió hacia un conjunto de puertas de doble hoja situado en la parte posterior de la habitación, y la seguimos.

Nos aguardaba Félix en la recepción.

Félix y Jane se tomaron de la mano ignorando los gruñidos de Alec y abrieron el camino por otro corredor amplio y ornamentado... ¿Se acabarían alguna vez?

Ignoraron las puertas del fondo -totalmente revestidas de oro- y se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo para desplazar uno de los paneles y poner al descubierto una sencilla puerta de madera que no estaba cerrada con llave. Félix la mantuvo abierta para que la cruzara Jane.

Quise protestar cuando Alec me «ayudó» a pasar al otro lado de la puerta.

Se trataba de un lugar con la misma piedra antigua de la plaza, el callejón y las alcantarillas. Todo estaba frío y oscuro otra vez.

La antecámara de piedra no era grande. Enseguida desembocaba en una estancia enorme, tenebrosa -aunque más iluminada- y totalmente redonda, como la torreta de un gran castillo, que es lo que debía de ser con toda probabilidad. A dos niveles del suelo, las rendijas de un ventanal proyectaban en el piso de piedra haces de luminosidad diurna que dibujaban rectángulos de líneas finas. No había luz artificial. El único mobiliario de la habitación consistía en varios sitiales de madera maciza similares a tronos; estaban colocados de forma dispar, adaptándose a la curvatura de los muros de piedra. Había otro sumidero en el mismo centro del círculo, dentro de una zona ligeramente más baja. Me pregunté si lo usaban como salida, igual que el agujero de la calle.

La habitación no se encontraba vacía. Había un puñado de personas enfrascadas en lo que parecía una conversación informal. Hablaban en voz baja y con calma, originando un murmullo que parecía un zumbido flotando en el aire. Un par de mujeres pálidas vestidas con ropa de verano se detuvieron en una de las zonas iluminadas mientras las estaba observando, y su piel, como si fuera un prisma, arrojó un chisporroteo multicolor sobre las paredes de color siena.

Todos aquellos rostros agraciados se volvieron hacia nuestro grupo en cuanto entramos en la habitación. La mayoría de los inmortales vestía pantalones y camisas que no llamaban la atención, prendas que no hubieran desentonado ahí fuera, en las calles.

-¡Jane, Alec, Félix y Nessie llegaron!-grito Aro, juraría que si no fuera porque hay demasiados testigos ya se hubiera puesto a saltar.


	20. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la grandiosa , pero ahorro para comprarle los derechos de autor de Alec Volturi.

* * *

**Capitulo 7 (primera parte) Pov Alec.**

Al llegar el que nos recibió primero fue Aro, no me gusto mucho como Renata, Heidi y Melisa veían a Nessie, la examinaron de pies a cabeza y vi como me coqueteaban. Ya soñaran si les hago caso.

-¡Jane, Alec, Félix y Nessie llegaron!-grito Aro casi ¿saltando?, bueno he de admitir que se veía chistoso me recordó al duende de Alice.

-si amo, y por lo visto ustedes llegaron primero que nosotros- dije soltando a Nessie ya que la tenia aun abrazada.

-si y por lo visto ustedes no desaprovecharon verdad-dijo dándonos una mirada de diversión a Nessie y a mí, provocando que se sonrojara, como amaba que hiciera eso.- bueno y ¿Cómo les fue de viaje?

-pues estuvo interesante, las azafatas le coqueteaban bastante a Alec, debería a ver visto la cara de asco que ponía cada vez que se acercaban y más cuando unos chicos se me acercaron a coquetearme a mí, fue épico- dijo Nessie con una sonrisa enorme.

-vaya al parecer nuestro Alec se puso nervioso- dijo Marcus que no estaba aburrido por primera vez en su vida, desde su trono observando la escena con interés al igual que Caius.

-si también debieron ver su cara, se ponía mas celosa que yo- dije, "venganza" pensé

"tramposo" dijo Nessie, provocando que sonriera

-bueno, después me platican todo- dijo Aro y volteo a ver a Nessie- y dime querida, te gustaría una habitación propia o compartida-le dijo

-aaammm me gustaría…-dijo dudativa Nessie, entonces se quedo ida unos instantes. Cuando regreso de su viaje a la luna contesto- compartir habitación- dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿compartir habitación? ¿Será que quiere compartir a mía?" pensaba esperanzado.

-claro querida-dijo Caius, era la primera vez que le hablaba con amabilidad- ¿con quién?

-con Jane- dijo feliz.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritamos todos excepto Jane

-pensé que te quedarías con Alec- dijo Chelsea hablando por primera vez.

-si fue mi primera opción, pero preferí Jane, ya le dije y dijo que si- contesto Nessie.

-bueno como quieras querida-dijo Aro- Jane llévala a tu habitación que ahora será de las 2

-si mi amo- dijo Jane haciendo una reverencia para después irse abrazada con Nessie.

-vaya esto es increíble- dijo Aro- prefirieron a tu hermana que a ti Alec- dijo en tono burlón Félix.

-tu cállate Félix, y mejor explícame porque agarraste de la mano a mi hermana hace un rato- le dije provocando que se callara.

-este… este… yo… yo… yo amo a tu hermana Alec-dijo Félix nervioso dejándome en shock.

-¡QUE!-grite cuando salí de shock- ¡ESTAS MUERTO FELIX!

Y comencé a perseguirlo por toda la sala de tronos mientras lo insultaba de todas formas y los amos y los de la guardia reían por la escena.

Pov Jane.

Al llegar a mi habitación que ahora era también de Renesmee, escuchamos un grito de Alec.

-¡QUE! ¡ESTAS MUERTO FELIX!-grito Alec desde la sala de tronos.

-vaya ya se entero- dije un poco asustada sabiendo lo que le hará Alec.

-no te preocupes estará bien-dijo Nessie reconfortándome.

Sinceramente esta chica me cae bien, no como su madre que me dejo en ridículo cuando aún era humana, aun recuerdo lo que paso.

FLASH BACK

-Lo primero... Me pregunto si es inmune al resto de nuestros dones... ¿Jane, querida?- me dijo Aro viéndome

-¡No! -gruñó Edward. Alice le contuvo agarrándole por el brazo con una mano, pero él se la sacudió de encima.

Le dedique a Aro una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Sí, maestro?-dije

Ahora Edward gruñía de verdad. Emitió un sonido desgarrado y violento mientras lanzaba a Aro una mirada torva. Nadie se movía en la habitación. Todos los presentes le miraban con incredulidad y sorpresa, como si hubiera cometido una vergonzosa metedura de pata. Aro le miró una vez y se quedó inmóvil mientras su ancha sonrisa se convertía en una expresión malhumorada.

Luego se dirigió a mí.

-Me preguntaba, querida, si Bella es inmune a ti.-dijo Aro malhumorado

Edward se soltó y se paro delante de Isabella para esconderla de la vista de todos, como si fuera posible.

Me volví hacia ellos con una sonrisa beatífica en los labios.

-¡No!-chilló Alice cuando Edward se lanzó contra mí.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Edward dio con sus huesos en el suelo.

Ahora le sonreía sólo a él.

-¡Parad! -grito la humana

Su voz resonó en el silencio y se lanzo hacia delante de un salto para interponerme entre nosotros, pero Alice la rodeó con sus brazos. No escapó sonido alguno de los labios de Edward mientras le aplastaba contra las piedras.

-Jane -me llamó Aro con voz tranquila.

Alce la vista enseguida, aún sonriendo de placer. Edward se quedó inmóvil en cuando deje de mirarle.

Aro la señaló con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Me volví hacia ella con una sonrisa.

Ni siquiera me sostuvo la mirada. Observo a Edward desde la cárcel de los brazos de Alice, donde seguía debatiéndose en vano.

-Se encuentra bien -le susurró Alice con voz tensa, y apenas hubo terminado de hablar, Edward se incorporó.

Me observo, había dejado de sonreír y la taladraba con la mirada. Apretaba los dientes mientras me concentraba en ella.

Pero no sucedió nada.

Aro soltó una risotada.

-Ja, ja, ja -rió entre dientes-Has sido muy valeroso, Edward, al soportarlo en silencio. En una ocasión, sólo por curiosidad, le pedí a Jane que me lo hiciera a mí...

Sacudió la cabeza con gesto admirado.

Edward le fulminó con la mirada, disgustado. Aro suspiró.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ustedes?-dijo-Supongo que no existe posibilidad alguna de que hayas cambiado de parecer, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Aro, expectante, a Edward-. Tu don sería una excelente adquisición para nuestro pequeño grupo.

Edward vaciló. Vi hacer muecas a Félix y a Demetri con el rabillo del ojo. Edward pareció sopesar cada palabra antes de pronunciarla:

-Preferiría... no... Hacerlo-dijo Edward

-¿Y tú, Alice? -inquirió Aro, aún expectante- ¿Estarías tal vez interesada en unirte a nosotros?

-No, gracias -dijo Alice.

-¿Y tú, Bella?-dijo Aro.

Aro enarcó las cejas.

-¿Qué? -inquirió Caius a Aro.

—Cayo, tienes que advertir el potencial, sin duda —le censuró Aro con afecto—. No he visto un diamante en bruto tan prometedor desde que encontramos a Jane y Alec.

¿Imaginas las posibilidades cuando sea uno de los nuestros?

Eche chispas por los ojos por la comparación.

FIN FLASHBACK

Prefiero ya no recordar pues me pongo de mal humor y no quiero desquitarme contra Nessie, la cual al tocar la cama quedo profundamente dormida, y ahora es mi mejor amiga, de hecho es la única amiga que tengo, y debo de llevarme bien con ella ya que fue la que le robo el corazón a mi hermano.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa, si esta es la primera vez que publico una nota mia junto a la historia, genial, bueno solo pasaba por aqui para saber si querian que continue la historia, ya que como estuve fuera un buen de tiempo... bueno espero saber si quieren que esta historia continue...**

**Sayonara**


	21. Chapter 7 (parte 2)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de S. Meyer, si fueran mios Nessie seria pareja de Alec *-*

* * *

Capitulo 7 (segunda parte) Pov Renesmee

Desperté en mi habitación bueno mía y de Jane, la cual se encontraba en un sillón leyendo "la saga de hechos vampíricos" que nombre tan más raro para un libro.

-¿Qué lees?-pregunte

-una novela bien tonta de vampiros, de un tal Eduardo que es vampiro y se enamora de una humana llamada Rebecca pero le dicen Becca, y se tienen que enfrentar contra un vampiro malo llamado Jeremía que la quiere matar, y después la salva, pero en una fiesta ella se corta con papel un dedo y sale una gota de sangre y el hermano de Eduardo, Jaime la quiere comer pero la salvan, Eduardo la deja abandonada en el bosque y se pierde y la rescata un lobo y comienza a tener pesadillas y descubre que su mejor amigo está enamorado de ella, es lobo y se llama Jacobo y tiene una manada llamada los jileutes, raro lo sé, y después Becca se entera de que Eduardo la cree muerta por su hermana Alicia que ve el futuro y va con los Siletus a que lo maten pero Daro no quiso ya que su don es efectivo, en eso llega Becca y evita que se muestre en el sol, y van a ver a los Siletus y la vampira mala llamada Bane trato de usar su don contra ella pero no pudo y su hermano gemelo Cela la apoyo y después se fueron y se comprometieron y después se graduaron y durante la fiesta Alicia vio un ejército de vampiros que quieren atacarlos a ellos los Zullen, pero salen victoriosos por la ayuda de los jileutes, después se casan y Becca queda embarazada y tiene a una bebe llamada Remaste, feo el nombre y se enamora de el lobo Jacobo al igual que él de ella y después vienen los Siletus a matarlos pero no les hacen nada y ese es el fin. Una historia aburrida- dijo Jane dándome un resumen de toda la saga.

-vaya si que es aburrida-comente

-si, y ahora hacen una película de ellos-contesto

-pero sabes, me recuerda algo esa historia

-a mi también pero no que es

-tendremos que averiguarlo

-cierto, ¿te traigo el desayuno?-pregunto

-si, si no es molestia

-claro que no-dijo y se fue

Me quede un rato acostada en mi cama, esa historia que me platico Jane me recordaba a alguien pero a quien, esa pregunta me estaba intrigando.

Jane regreso con una bandeja llena de comida, me trajo:

ØHuevos revueltos.

ØUn vaso de leche

ØPan dulce

ØUn vaso de sangre animal

ØUn omelett

ØUn café

Ø2 gelatinas

ØY un pequeño plato de ensalada.

(N/A:Ya me dio hambre, ¿quien me invita a comer?) Bueno al parecer se dieron cuenta de que mi apetito era muy exigente. Me comí todo lo que me trajo al rato Jane se despidió, diciéndome que tendría que salir a una misión, me despedí de ella y me quede un rato mas acostada en mi cama, no quería salir, pero decidí bañarme, busque en el armario de Jane y encontré mi ropa y la ella juntas, la verdad no tenia mal gusto. Tome una blusa azul lisa, unos Jeans cortos, más bien era casi short, color negros, mi ropa interior y me dirigí al baño.

Dure un buen rato ahí relajándome, al salir encontré una nota en la cama, la cual ya se encontraba arreglada.

"Nessie:

Tuve que arreglar tu cama ya que eres bien floja, no te creas, vine a buscarte para aprovechar que mi hermana no está pero te encontré bañándote, bueno solo te quiero decir que te espero a las 8 de la noche en la recepción, y si no sabes llegar te dejo un mapa, te arreglas más hermosa de lo que ya estas.

Te ama, Alec"

Así que fuiste tú Alec, y era verdad debajo de la nota, había un plano mostrándome el mejor camino para llegar a la recepción, vi el reloj son las 7:45 pm, decidí dejarme la ropa, solo me ´puse mis converse negros, dejarme mi cabello suelto y maquillarme un poco.

Llegue a la recepción sin la ayuda del mapa, ok lo admito si la necesite, bueno, llegue y ahí se encontraba mi Dios Griego, traía ropa normal, raro solo lo veía con ropa negra, pero esta vez traía una blusa Roja con un dibujo, unos jeans azul marino y tenis converse negros con blanco, era el vampiro más sexy que había visto en toda mi vida y a eso me refiero 12 años.

Que será lo que me espera.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui estoy de nuevo, ya no tardare en actualizar, tratare de hacer cada dia, segun lo que me permita la escuela... Bueno adios, las quiero y espero recibir sus reviews, las quiero :3**

**Sayonara!**


	22. Chapter 7 (parte 3)

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen bueno solo los que no son conocidos, los demas son de S. Meyer, yo solo lo uso para divertirme...

* * *

Capitulo 7 (tercera parte) Pov Renesmee

Al acercarme a Alec, este rápidamente me levanto en el aire dándome vueltas mientras reía de alegría, al bajarme me beso tiernamente.

-te amo, novio mío-le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-¿novio?-pregunto Alec-¿somos novios?

-si no quieres no-le dije triste y agachando la cabeza

-si quiero ser tu novio- dijo para besarme apasionadamente- pero ven te llevare a un lugar hermoso y qué bueno que no te pusiste vestido-dijo señalando mi atuendo

-¿Por qué?

-porque te subirás en mi espalda- dijo acomodándome en su espalda- y correré- dijo y salió corriendo a la velocidad vampírica, yo no corro así, soy rápida para los humanos pero lenta para los vampiros.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y hundí mi rostro en el cuello de Alec, de pronto se detuvo y alce la vista. El lugar era hermoso, estábamos en un prado lleno de flores y en medio se encontraba una manta y 2 almohadas.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto

-me encanta-respondí

-se que es sencillo pero te traje aquí para ver las estrellas-dijo señalando el cielo que estaba completamente despejado y mostraba un sinfín de estrellas.

-que hermoso-dije y camine hasta la manta, al llegar me recosté en ella, Alec hizo lo mismo pero a mi lado, estuvimos viendo las estrellas un rato, para mi suerte no hacia frio ni calor.

-gracias-susurre

-¿Por qué gracias?-pregunte Alec abrazándome

-por sacarme del infierno en el que vivía-dije viéndolo a los ojos que ahora se notaban medio anaranjados que rojos- Alec, ¿tus ojos?

-¿Qué tienen?

-son anaranjados

-oh, lo que pasa es que decidí cambiar de dieta, de ya no matar humanos, cambie por ti.

-Alec eso es un detalle lindo

-si, pero he de confesar que la sangre animal sabe más amarga- dijo arrugando la nariz

-prueba la sangre de un puma y te sabrá parecida a la de un humano

-lo intentare- y volteo a verme, acerco sus labios a los míos para fundirnos en un beso lleno de amor.

Cada vez que besaba a Alec, me iba a las nubes pero esta vez a las que si son del amor, me sentía completa con él, ya nada me importo, dejaría a mi familia solo para estar a su lado. No importaba si nunca más los vería, lo único que importaba es que estaba en los brazos de Alec besándonos. Sé que mi padre nunca aprobara nuestra relación pero yo luchare para estar a su lado y ser felices para siempre.

Pienso que tal vez si me uno a la guardia podre estar con él eternamente alejando a todas esas mujerzuelas que se le acercan, pero pobres de ellas si las veo cerca, soy capaz de arrancarles la cabeza ya que es mío, solo mío.

En fin, Alec en ese momento me besaba apasionadamente, después paro y dejo de besarme y yo acomode mi rostro en su pecho.

-prométeme algo-le dije

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto curioso

-prométeme que nunca me dejaras ni lastimaras mi corazón

-yo Alec Volturi prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, acompañarte en lo bueno y malo, protegerte de todo y todos, nunca lastimarte y serte fiel- dijo Alec viéndome a los ojos

-yo Renesmee Cullen prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, acompañarte en lo bueno y lo malo, protegerte de todo y todos, nunca lastimarte y serte fiel- le dije

-vaya ya nos casamos- dijo Alec divertido.

-si-dije y se me vino una idea en la mente- entonces hay que ir a la luna de miel.

-si pero falta algo.

-¿Qué?

-que el juez diga "ya puede besar a la novia"

-"puede besar a la novia"- dije imitando una voz de hombre a lo que reímos.

Al dejar de reírnos Alec comenzó a besarme, aun continuábamos recostados en la manta y apoyábamos la cabeza en las almohadas, el fin es que comenzó a besarme, primero tiernamente para después ser un beso completamente apasionado. Nos estábamos dejando llevar por nuestros impulsos.

-Nessie, ¿estás segura?-pregunto Alec dejando de besarme.

-si Alec, quiero ser tuya en cuerpo y alma- le dije para volver a besarnos apasionadamente otra vez.

* * *

**Hola! bueno ya estoy de vuelta, perdon por la demora, gracias por los reviews, y respecto a guest, claro te doy mi permiso para que publiques tu historia solo di de quien es y listo.**

**Espero sus review ya que se me alegra el dia al leerlos.**

**Sayonara!**


	23. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, pero ahorro para comprar los derechos de alec *-*

* * *

Capitulo 8 (primera parte) Pov. Alec

Le pregunte que si estaba segura de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer y contesto que si. Siempre quise hacerla mía y hoy se me cumplía.

Comencé a besarla apasionadamente, me moví un poco para poder quedar arriba de ella pero teniendo cuidado en no aplastarla y no lastimarla. Sus labios son tan dulces y embriagadores, me encantaban era un drogadicto a sus besos. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por mi pecho palpándolo y eso me hacía sentir bien.

Tal y como le dije a Edward soy virgen pero tratare de hacer sentir bien a Nessie ya que soy novato en esto.

Una de mis manos tenía agarrada una de sus piernas ya que estaba cruzada en mi cintura, y acariciaba con la otra su rostro mientras la besaba. Ágilmente deslice mi lengua dentro de su boca, rozando ambas lenguas y comenzando una danza extraña entre ambas.

La blusa que traía me molesto, así que de un jalón se la quite, destruyéndola por completa, dejándola al descubierto con solo el sostén azul que traía, haciendo relucir su piel pálida.

En cambio ella me saco la camisa con cuidado y la aventó hacia un lado dejando mi pecho desnudo, lo comenzó a acariciar, sus manos viajaron a mi espalda mientras besaba su cuello con cuidado.

De pronto el cinturón de mi pantalón salió volando y yo nunca me di cuenta de cuando lo saco. Se dio media vuelta haciendo que yo ahora quedara debajo de ella, sonrió con suficiencia. Y ahora con delicadez le quite su short que traía dejándola solamente en ropa interior, nuestros tenis también desaparecieron mágicamente.

Y como lo que paso en el avión, algo mío se endureció, Nessie si que sabe excitarme, es simplemente perfecta para mí. Al darse cuenta de que algo en mi estaba duro, se rio por lo bajo y antes de reclamar algo me beso para evitar que hablara. Me saco el pantalón, ahora los 2 estábamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Pov Renesmee

Al quitarle el pantalón, mis deseos de que Alec ya me hiciera suya me estaba matando. Mi conciencia no funcionaba no quería razonar, solo dejarme llevar por el amor de Alec.

Lo bese con mucho amor y deseo, en eso, sentí como mi sostén salió volando y desgarrándose por la fuerza, ¿ahora como regresare al castillo? Si Alec destruyo mi blusa y el sostén, quien sabe. Una de sus manos viajaba por mi muslo derecho acariciándolo y su boca comenzó a bajar hasta mi cuello, después bajo un poco más y me observo de la cintura para arriba.

-eres perfecta-me susurro provocando que me sonrojara.

De un jalón desgarre su bóxer, dejándolo completamente desnudo, "venganza" pensé, y no se quedo atrás y también hizo lo mismo que yo pero el desgarro mi bóxer, provocándome varias sensaciones, no sabía si de gritarle hazlo ya o quedarme callada.

Con delicadeza comenzó a entrar en mi, al principio me dolió un poco pero ya después no. Nos fundimos en uno solo, nos pertenecíamos a ambos y nunca podrían separarnos. Cambia de ritmo varias veces, a veces lento y a veces rápido. Me fascino la manera de Alec de hacerme el amor, fue tan maravilloso, le entregue mi virginidad al hombre de mi vida y no me arrepiento de aquello, esa noche fue de aprendizaje para mí. Y el aprendizaje seso en la madrugada como a las 2 de la mañana.

-te amo- le dije mientras estaba acurrucada en su pecho respirando entrecortadamente, estábamos completamente desnudos pero una fina sabana nos cubría el cuerpo.

-también te amo- me dijo dándome un beso en el cabello.

-sabes, hoy es la mejor noche de mi vida

-también la mía, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del planeta

-y a mí la mujer más feliz del planeta

Ya no dije nada pues termine completamente dormida en el pecho duro y musculoso de mi Esposo (hipotéticamente).

* * *

**Hi minna-san! ^_^ me alegra leer sus reviews y claro amiga que penso que no la dejaria, jaja nah, tienes mi total autorizacion para la publicacion y tambien el hecho de que me sigan como autora y sigan mi historia.**

**Este capitulo lo escribi en un momento de inspiracion (si como no) bueno las dejo para la proxima!**

**Sayonara!**


	24. Chapter 8 (parte 2)

**Hi minna-san! perdonen mi demora (la escuela es cansadina xD)bueno he regresado a dejarles un cap. las explicaciones abajo ^^ nos leemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si asi fuera no pondria disclaimer xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 (segunda parte) Pov Renesmee**

Desperté un poco después de que los rayos del sol pegaran en mi rostro, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido el día anterior invadieron mi mente, sonreí de oreja a oreja, había hecho el amor con Alec, MI Alec.

Me incorpore pues me di cuenta de que no se encontraba a mi lado, el temor comenzó a invadirme, hasta que lo vi sentado en pasto, con el pantalón puesto y sin camisa, su pecho musculoso, brillaba con intensidad, la fina sabana cubría mi cuerpo, así que me levante y me cubrí con ella.

Lentamente me acerque a él, pero obvio no lo sorprendí, porque medio segundo después desapareció, y apareció detrás de mi abrazándome y besándome el cuello.

-al fin despierta, señora Volturi- dijo Alec en un susurro en mi oído

-¿señora Volturi?- dije sorprendida y volteando a verlo a los ojos.

-claro, pues que creyó, ayer nos casamos sin jueces humanos, pero como testigos a la luna-dijo para al final depositar un dulce beso en mis labios- bueno creo que es hora de irnos

-espera, como nos iremos, si destruiste parte de mi ropa- dije un poco indignada- si hubiera sabido qué harías eso, me hubiera traído ropa de repuesto

-no te preocupes, mientras dormías fui al castillo-dijo y vio mi cara de enfado- y le pedí a Julissa que me fuera a tu cuarto por ropa.

-¿Julissa?-pregunte, por alguna razón me parecía familiar ese nombre.

-es una amiga del castillo-dijo con naturalidad- te caerá bien, es de las que les agrado que vieras

-¿así? Y ¿Quiénes son?

-a Jane, Chelsea, Julissa y a Mariian fueron de las que les agrado que vinieras, claro también están las esposas

-¿y de los chicos?

-a mí, a Demetri, Félix y a Santiago

-eso significa que a los demás no les agrado

-no es eso, a la mayoría no le importo

-¿mayoría?

-si a Heidi, Abii, Melisa, David, Renata y Afton, no les agrado.

-vaya, ya tengo enemigos sin conocerlos

-no te preocupes, yo te protegeré de ellos

-gracias

-bueno deberías cambiarte- dijo señalando la ropa.

Recogí la ropa y la verdad Julissa (quien sea) no tiene mal gusto en la moda, sería buena competidora contra Alice. La ropa consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, una blusa de un tirante roja poco escotada, claro también me mando ropa interior pues creo que se imagino que paso.

Alec insistió mucho en ayudarme a cambiarme pero no lo deje y le ordene que se mantuviera volteado a otra dirección, aun me daba pena que me viera desnuda.

-listo ya puedes voltear-dije

-vaya, fue una tortura no verte por mucho tiempo-dijo melancólico

-no seas exagerado, solo no me viste por 5 minutos

-bueno ya, ¿nos vamos?-pregunto

-si claro- dije y me tomo de la mano.

-lo siento señora Volturi pero debe subirse a mi espalda otra vez

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no…- comencé a rezongar

-no seas así, por favor-dijo poniendo los ojos que pone el gato de Sherk

No dije nada pero me subí a su espalda, con mis piernas me aferre a su cintura y con mis brazos lo rodee el cuello, si fuera humano ya lo hubiera ahogado. Qué suerte tener un novio vampiro.

Y como la vez anterior oculte mi rostro en su cuello, para no ver pues si llegaba a ver me marearía inevitablemente, sentía como el aire golpeaba nuestro cuerpo, hasta que nos detuvimos.

Deshice mi agarre para caer en el suelo con agilidad, salude a Gianna la secretaria, sinceramente ella me cae bien, al llegar al ascensor quede con los ojos como platos.

Ahí se encontraba una chica de estatura baja como mi tía Alice, cabello castaño largo y lacio, piel pálida y ojos carmesí, cuerpo bien formado, de belleza impactante, bien podría competir con tía Rosalie o con Heidi. Al parecer nos esperaba a Alec y a mí, al vernos nos dirigió una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

Definitivamente esta chica me caerá bien.

-hola Alec- saludo la chica con voz aterciopelada y suave.

-hola Julissa- dijo Alec dejándome en estado de shock.

* * *

**Bueno si han llegado hasta aca... es porq les gusto el cap. (ya se que soy mala escritora... pero la culpa la tiene Alec por embobarme xD) bueno pido perdon primero que nada asi que no me lancen tomates! soy joven para que me entomaten okno. A la chica sin nombre: claro cuando puedas puedes pasarme el link. y a las demas agradesco sus reviews.**

**Esta loca fan se despide! no tengo mucho que decir T^T esque descubri que Misaki es un fantasma okno, no saben de que hablo...**

**Espero recibir sus reviews...**

**Sayonara**

**pd. doy galletitas :3**


	25. Chapter 8 (parte 3)

**Hi! Minna-san ^^ bueno aqui yo de regreso... etto mejor no las entretengo, nos leemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen si fueran mios la historia continuaria.**

* * *

Capitulo 8 (tercera parte) Pov Renesmee

-hola Julissa- dijo Alec dejándome en estado de shock.

Quede así porque conocí a la chica que ayudo a Alec para traerme ropa.

-hola Renesmee- dijo viéndome- veo que te quedo bien la ropa

-si y gracias, por favor dime Nessie o como quieras pero Renesmee no, se escucha muy formal- dije provocando que soltara una carcajada.

-entendido, me llamo Julissa pero me dicen Juli-dijo extendiéndome una mano para estrecharla.

-claro… Juli- dije sonriendo y estrechando mi mano con la suya.

-seremos grandes amigas, lo sé, las 2 lo seremos.

-las tres- dijo una voz que conocía, Jane salió de un pasillo con su vestido y capa de siempre.

-hola Nessie y Juli- dijo saludándome a mí con un beso en la mejilla y a Juli con una sonrisa.

-jane- dijo Juli con miedo.

Eso basto para darme cuenta de que le tenía miedo, pero era un miedo bastante, sus ojos mostraban terror puro.

-hola jane- respondí

-Juli, te he dicho mil veces que no me tengas miedo- dijo Jane con un poco de fastidio.

-lo siento Jane pero no lo puedo evitar-dijo agachando el rostro- pero podemos intentar ser amigas.

-me agrada esta chica, aunque yo debería tenerte miedo- dijo Jane viéndola

-¿Por qué?-dijimos Alec, Juli y yo al mismo tiempo.

-porque ella puede usar su don para atacarme-dijo Jane

-¿Qué don tienes?-le pregunte

-tengo el don de usar los dones de los demás, como un espejo- dijo Juli

-¡Alec Volturi! ¡Donde crees que estabas! ¡Ayer te busque toda la tarde y noche y no apareciste!- dijo entrando una chica de cabello castaño claro ondulado que caía un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, de estatura mediana, bueno media lo mismo que yo, y se notaba en sus ojos la ira.

-Mariian, yo…-comenzó a decir Alec

-¡yo nada!- grito y volteo a verme- hola querida- dijo muy tranquila, ¿acaso tiene problemas de bipolaridad o qué?

-hola- dije un poco tímida.

-Mariian, te presento a Renesmee Cullen- dijo Jane tratando de tranquilizarla

-Aaaah tu eres la famosa Nessie que se robo el corazón de mi hijo-dijo feliz

-¿hijo?-pregunte sorprendida

-si lo que pasa es que Mariian como siempre quiso tener hijos su sueño fue destruido al ser transformada, y al conocernos nos adopto como sus hijos y es muy protectora con Jane y conmigo.-explico Alec

-es cierto, los veo como mis pequeños hijos- dijo Mariian con mucho cariño- lo bueno es que soy mayor que ellos 200 años.

-lo bueno-dije

-lo siento querida no me he presentado bien, me llamo Mariian Volturi pero me dicen Mar y como ya sabes soy la madre adoptiva de estos niños- dijo Mar señalando a Jane y Alec

-como siempre nuestra madre de sobreprotectora - dijo Jane con una sonrisa, esto si que fue raro, escuchar de la boca de Jane la palabra mamá con amor me dio miedo y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-bueno en que estaba…- dijo un poco pensativa Mar- así, ¡en dónde estabas! ¡Me tenias muy preocupada! ¡No pudiste al menos avisarme que saldrías! ¡Pensé que te habían matado! ¡Porque no me dijiste nada!- gritaba enfadada Mar lo cual provoco que me riera- ¡¿Quién se está riendo?!

Grito y busco con la mirada al responsable de la risa y al ver que era yo no dijo nada.

-Mariian- dijo Alec en reproche.

-¡nada de Mariian! Alec estoy disgustada contigo y hasta que no me digas que hiciste ayer no te dejare libre- dijo Mar amenazadoramente.

-Alec te dejo con tu mamá, yo tengo que hablarle a la mía de seguro ha de estar igual o peor que la tuya- dije entre risas.- Nos vemos Mar

-adiós querida- dijo con cariño y se volteo a ver a Alec con enojo- tu y yo tendremos una plática muy seria, sígueme.

-nos vemos- dije

-nos vemos, te amo- dijo Alec y después se marcho siguiendo a Mar a paso de vampiro.

-eso si fue extraño- dijo Juli ya que al igual ella que Jane estaban presentes.

-si mucho- conteste

-acostúmbrense- dijo Jane con la mirada llena de burla- y si me disculpan tengo que ir a salvar a Alec.

Apenas termino de decirlo desapareció en la misma dirección que Alec y Mar.

Juli y yo entramos al ascensor aun no salíamos del asombro sobre la actitud de Mar hacia Alec, lo protegía demasiado como si su vida dependiera de ella.

-nunca antes había visto a Mar actuar así- dijo Juli rompiendo el silencio.

-¿en serio?-pregunte viéndola.

-no nunca, se que lo quiere como un hijo pero actuaba de manera normal pero hoy no, creo que se puso así desde que se entero que tiene nuera-dijo entre risas.

Salimos del ascensor cuando este se detuvo, nos despedimos y cada una se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar me tire a la cama, agarre mi teléfono y le marque a mi familia, de seguro han de estar muy preocupados.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y segundos después mi madre contesto.

-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan alias "Nessie" puedes explicar porque no has llamado!- grito mi madre.

"oh oh" pensé.

* * *

**Parece que la dulce de Nessie esta en problemas por no llamar a Bella, la comprendo a mi tambien me pasa y mas cuando no avizo que llegare tarde a la casa T^T pero soy una adolescente y tengo vida social (eso ni yo me lo creo xD) bueno pero si un novio... etto...**

**Hola Dany! Gomen por llamarte persona sin nombre, esque como iba a saber yo! no soy psiquica okno, buenoooo gracias por tu review :) me gusta leerlos pero no que me reclames D: me recuerdas a mi mamá esta bien eso no...**

**Mmmm quien me falta? O.O ya recorde gomen gomen Lyzz hija querida de mi corazon okno jaja como has estado? ya se me hacia raro no leerte en los reviews cuando se que dejas uno siempre :D**

**Bueno las que quieran dejenme un reviews ya que son gratis! aprovechen!**

**Sayonara!**


	26. Chapter 9

**Bueno este es un capitulo un poquito diferente a los demas ya veran porque ustedes lean!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 (primera parte) Pov Edward.**

"Momentos antes de que llamara Nessie"

-¡Alice sal de ahí! -Grite ya que el duende se escondió en el armario de Bella.

La matare, la muy desquiciada se atrevió a usar mi piano para… para… para tener jueguitos con Jasper, con él ya me vengue, decidí que si destruía toda su colección sobre la segunda guerra mundial y convenciera a Emmett y Rosalie de hacer cosas indebidas lo volverían loco. Ahora seguía la demente, destruí toda su ropa y sus tarjetas de crédito ahora solo faltaba su cabello.

-ya vi que harás Edward pero no lo lograras- susurro Alice detrás de la puerta.

Estaba decidido arrancar la puerta cuando leí su mente, estaba teniendo una visión. Era nuestra casa la que salía y a ella se dirigían 3 vampiros, 2 hembras y un macho pero lo que me llamo la atención fue una joven, con rasgos parecidos a mí y a alguien que no recordaba, inmediatamente después de tener la visión Alice salió y no le hice nada, fuimos a hablar con los demás.

-duende veo que te has salvado- dijo Emmett en tono burlón.

-no es momento Emmett, acabo de tener una visión- dijo Alice.

-¿Qué viste?- dijo mi padre Carlisle

-3 vampiros vienen hacia acá llegaran en media hora-dijo Alice- lo extraño es que una vampira tiene una conexión con Edward.

Todos voltearon a verme a excepción de mi Bella que contesto el teléfono.

-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan alias "Nessie" puedes explicar porque no has llamado!- grito Bella.

-mamá cálmate si, no pude llamarte antes ya que estaba muy cansada por el viaje-dijo mi hija ya que todos la oíamos.

-dime Nessie, ¿tu y Alec se han portado bien verdad?- ¿ese fue Emmett?

-este… emm… este… si tío- dijo nerviosa Nessie.

"ha te pille sobrina" pensó Emmett.

"Edward sabias que eso pasaría" esa fue Alice.

Yo no decía nada ni escuche lo que dijo Nessie estaba metido en mis pensamientos hasta que recordé quien era esa joven. Su nombre es Natasha Masen, ¡mi hermana!, en eso sentí la presencia de los vampiros y cercas la de los lobos ya que se dieron cuenta de que llegaron a nuestro territorio, venían a investigar.

-bueno hija hablamos luego- dijo Bella notando que me puse a la defensiva.

-adiós a todos- dijo Nessie para al fin colgar.

Todos me veían raro pero de pronto sintieron lo mismo que yo. Salimos para recibirlos, nos encontrábamos en la puerta esperándolos, hasta que los vimos, llegaron con aire de grandeza vestían bien, y sus ojos me sorprendieron también son vegetarianos.

-hola- dijo una joven de cabello largo ondulado y color caramelo que llegaba hasta sus hombros, sus facciones eran finas, más finas que las de otro vampiro- me llamo Julia, Julia Denali-dijo para dejar a mi familia en estado de shock menos yo.

-hola Julia- hablo Esme- dinos a que vinieron.

-ha hacer una visita, oh que descortés les presento a Diego mi hermano mayor- dijo señalando a un joven alto, promedio 1.80 creo, sus músculos se marcaban bastantes como los de Emmett, sus facciones aunque eran más rudas se parecían a las de la joven- y ella es…

-Natasha- dije interrumpiéndola, Natasha es de estatura media, cabello un poco ondulado y rebelde como el mío y es color caoba como el de… mi madre.

-¿la conoces?-pregunto Bella abrazándome.

-si- dije sin dejar de verla.

-pensé que habías muerto durante la enfermedad Edward- dijo Natasha provocando que todos la vieran con asombro.

-eso mismo pensé… hermana-conteste.

Todos los presentes quedaron en estado de shock. No podían creer lo que acababa de decir, el día de hoy encontré a mi querida hermana.

Tuvimos que explicarles a todo lo sucedido, los único que sabían parte de la historia era Carlisle y Bella. Duramos más de media hora explicando, cuando llegaron los lobos y duramos otra media hora explicando lo sucedido.

Al terminar, supe que Julia ve el futuro pero con más precisión que Alice, lo que ella ve si se cumple, Diego es un poco más fascinante su don, con su mente puede mover los objetos y mi hermana es un escudo mental como Bella pero más fuerte, también evita los ataques físicos.

Supe también que está enamorada de un amigo de la familia… de Nahuel y que piensa venir a visitarla, ya que ella vivió un tiempo con él pero se fue con los Denali a que la ayudaran a controlar su don.

Sinceramente ahora mi hermana vivirá con nosotros para ser: Natasha Masen Cullen.

* * *

**Para ser sincera no me gusto mucho como quedo el capitulo pero era necesario que estuviera, porque? No se! estoy loca okno**

**Ojala les haya gustado, una cosa no ando con un muy buen humor asi que no dire mas!**

**Sayonara!**


	27. Chapter 9 (parte 2)

**Lamento la demora y sin mas preambulos el capitulo! ^^**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si asi fuera Jacob no se hubiera imprimado en Nessie xD**

* * *

Capitulo 9 (segunda parte) Pov Nahuel.

Estoy muy nervioso, desde que Nat me llamo para decirme que le harían una visita a los Cullen, decidí ir a verla ahí. Había pasado ya 3 años desde que se fue de mi lado, no soporto estar lejos de ella. Así que voy para allá junto con mi hermana Nicole que muy generosamente decidió acompañarme.

Faltaban tan solo unos minutos para llegar a la casa de los Cullen, al llegar no fue necesario tocar la puerta ya que Carlisle muy amablemente nos abrió, nos recibió y nos dirigió hacia la sala donde todos muy animadamente en especial Alice nos saludo.

Con mi mirada la busque hasta localizarla en la esquina de la habitación sonriendo de oreja a oreja, me acerque a ella y ella a mí, al quedar frente a frente los nervios se apoderaron de mi, en eso una ola de calma me invadió.

-Nat- dije un poco nervioso.

-oh Nahuel tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo para terminar echándose en mis brazos y depositando un dulce beso en mis labios.

-te extrañe- dije

-yo igual te extrañe- contesto conmigo en los brazos.

Pov Nicole.

El ver la escena de mi hermano con Natasha me conmovió bastante, después vinieron las presentaciones para mí, ya que no los conocía.

-bueno hola a todos- dije nerviosa- me llamo Nicole Ketchan, soy una de las 2 hermanas de Nahuel y la verdad soy la única que lo apoya ya que mi hermana Maite no lo quiere, es muy mala con él y conmigo- dije con un hilo de voz.

-así que tu…-iba diciendo Emmett el grandote de la familia cuando fue interrumpido.

-perdonen la tardanza es que a Jacob se le ocurrió una gran idea de cambiarse- dijo una voz bastante hermosa, en eso su sangre llamo mi atención, nunca me ha gustado la sangre humana pero esta olía demasiado bien, es como si cantara para mí solamente.

Al voltear pude observarlo bien, es muy guapo, alto, músculos marcados, piel cobriza, cabello negro y corto, ojos negros también y era su sangre la que me cantaba, al encontrarse nuestras miradas, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, me ruborice por primera vez en mi vida. Mil emociones invadieron mi cuerpo, me perdí en su mirada, sus ojos negros y profundos seguían en mis ojos castaños, el simplemente era perfecto.

-imposible- dijo Edward.

Pov Seth

Llegamos un poco tarde a la casa de los Cullen, por culpa de Jacob, se supone que hoy llegarían 2 semis-vampiros como Nessie.

Íbamos Jacob, Sam, Jared, Leah y yo, decidimos regresar antes no aguantamos estar en Miami, el lugar era bastante soleado. Jacob les explico a los Cullen lo que paso y comprendieron bien todo y también porque hizo sufrir a Nessie.

Al llegar pude notar que una chica estaba de espaldas hablando y al voltear me perdí en su mirada.

Todo dentro de mí se deshizo mientras observaba a la cara de la mitad-vampiro, mitad-humano de la joven. Todas las líneas que me mantenían con vida fueron divididas en cortes rápidos, como si fueran amarrados a un montón de globos. Todo lo que me hizo como era en ese momento desapareció por un segundo -spin, spin, spin- y flotaron en el espacio.

Una nueva fuerza me mantuvo justo donde estaba.

No una sola fuerza, sino millones. Eran más bien cables de acero. Millones de cables de acero atándome a una sola cosa -al mismo centro del universo. Lo podía ver ahora -como el universo giraba alrededor de ese punto. Nunca había visto la simetría del universo antes, ahora todo estaba claro.

La gravedad del aire no me sostenía más al lugar al que estaba parado. Yo me imprime en la joven de ojos castaños, cuerpo bien formado, labios carnosos, piel pálida, cabello largo castaño y medio ondulado.

-imposible-oí que dijo Edward

-¿Qué es imposible?-pregunto Bella.

-Seth se ha imprimado- contesto

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Leah- ¡¿de quién?!

-de Nicole-contesto, así que así se llama la razón de mi existencia.- y Nicole descubrió que es su Tua Cantante.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos con asombro.

En ningún segundo dejamos de mirarnos es como si nuestras almas se estuvieran conociendo, mi Nicole, mi ángel.


	28. Chapter 9 (parte 3)

Capitulo 9 (tercera parte) Pov Renesmee

Me inquiete un poco después de hablar con mi madre y la familia, pero no hable con mi papá, ¿será que se enojo conmigo?, no quiero que se enoje conmigo, es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente aun recuerdo cuando me enseño a tocar el piano.

FLASH BACK

-¡papi!- grite saltando a los brazos de mi padre.

-hija- dijo dándome vueltas por el aire provocando que me riera, en ese entonces tenía 4 años pero la apariencia de una niña de 8 años.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunte.

-bien pequeña y ¿a ti?

-bien aunque tío Emmett me quito mi yogurt- dije haciendo un puchero como tía Alice me enseño y con mi mano la acerque a la mejilla de mi papi mostrándole todos los recuerdos.

Ante la escena que le mostré se soltó riendo, no podía creer que mi tío Emmett y yo nos comportáramos de la manera más infantil posible. Bufe.

-hija, que tal si te enseño a tocar el piano para ver si se te olvida un rato- me pregunto viéndome con ojos dulces, sabía perfectamente que siempre he querido aprender a tocar el piano, así que mis ojos se iluminaron y asentí con la cabeza.

Nos acercamos al piano, me indico que me sentara a su lado, y así lo hice estar con él, hizo que el tiempo pasara rápido.

Me explico primero todo lo básico sobre las notas, hasta de cómo moverme con rapidez.

-escucha esta canción, yo se la compuse a tu madre cuando aún era humana- dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

De pronto una canción hermosa lleno el ambiente, es tan relajante la melodía que cerré los ojos y comencé a mecerme de un lado a otro, era tan suave el sonido de cada nota, al terminar abrí mis ojos, y descubrí a mi madre viendo a mi padre con mucho amor.

-es… es… hermosa papi- le dije sonriendo.

-lo sé, por eso es de tu madre- dijo viéndola para después verme a mí- y a ti, te hare una, ya la estoy componiendo.

-¿de verdad?- dije emocionada

-si- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- y será mejor que huyas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundida.

No respondió pues de pronto llego mi tía Alice con un montón de ropa nueva.

-¡donde estas Renesmee! ¡Te traje ropa nueva!- grito tía Alice.

-adiós- dije y salí corriendo de la casa, escuche las risas de mis papás pero antes de que lograra entrar al bosque ya tenía a una tía Alice sujetándome de la cintura y arrastrándome a la casa.

Toda la familia estallo en risas, por la escena que provocábamos Alice y yo.

-¡traidores! ¡Menos mamá y papá!- grite

-y porque nosotros- dijo Emmett acercándose.

-porque no me salvaron- dije enfadada.

Y así termino mi día, yo convirtiéndome en la barbie de Alice (como todos los días), Tío Emmett y tío Jasper peleando por la televisión porque uno quiere ver documentales y el otro quiere jugar videojuegos, papá tocaba el piano para mamá, tía Rosalie tratando de salvarme de Alice, y mis abuelitos cocinando para mí.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ante aquellos recuerdos no me di cuenta de que estaba riéndome y de que alguien me observaba. Al levantarme de la cama observe que la que me veía fijamente con una sonrisa era Mar.

-hola querida- dijo muy dulce.

-hola… ammm como te digo ¿Mar o suegrita?- dije burlonamente.

-preferiría que me digas Mar, porque suegrita se oye muy formal- dijo sonriendo y sentándose a mi lado.

-ok, Mar- dije sonriendo

-bueno, vine a ver como estabas y a platicar contigo.

-bueno estoy bien y ¿de qué quieres platicar?

-dime, ¿se protegieron Alec y tu ayer?- pregunto de sopetón Mar.

Me dejo con la boca abierta, ¿Cómo rayos supo? Al ver mi cara de confusión decidió hablar ella.

-mira querida, me entere pues en sus ojos se podía notar un brillo especial- aclaro Mar- y dime ¿se protegieron?

- la verdad no- dije un poco tímida.

-vaya, me pregunto si…- dijo pensando Mar.

-¿Qué?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-no abras terminado embarazada- dijo y casi me desmayo.

-NO, claro que no- dije inmediatamente provocando que me viera de manera maternal- digo, no es posible ya que soy mitad vampira.

-querida también eres mitad humana, todo puede pasar- dijo cariñosamente.

Tenía razón, mucha razón, pero no estoy embarazada de eso estoy segura ¿o no?

* * *

**Bien como recompensa por haber tartado tanto les dejo 2 capitulos :D y lo lamento de verdad pero estaba frustada ya que me dejaron demasiada tarea en vacaciones...**

**Dany perdon por tardar, mis disculpas señorita xD**

**Bueno antes me preguntaron por mi nombre bien se los dire es: Jaqueline :) y tengo 16 años aunque ya pronto cumplire 17 xD**

**Jaja bueno me despido chaito chicas!**

**Sayonara ;)**


	29. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de **

* * *

Capitulo 10 (primera parte) Pov Natasha.  
Lo que ocurrió el día de ayer dejo a todos asombrados, la hermana de Nahuel o sea mi cuñada, enamorada de un metamorfo muy simpático llamado Seth. Edward me explico que vio en su mente como la sangre la llamaba a probarla, ocurriéndole lo mismo que a mí con mi Nahuel, también me explico que vio y sintió todo lo de Seth. No comprendía lo de la imprimación así que mientras trababa de analizarlo Emmet apareció con una bata blanca, lentes de doctor puestos, peluca y bigotes blancos y un pizarrón.  
-mira querida Nat- empezó a hablar Emmet como abuelito a lo que me reí- no te rías- dijo enfadado y me calle- la imprimación es algo que les sucede a mis colegas los lobos.  
Comenzó a dibujar en el pizarrón a un lobo grande y a una joven.  
-la imprimación es cuando vez a esa persona especial y ya no es la gravedad la que te sostiene al planeta- dijo y dibujo un planeta para luego tacharlo- ahora lo que te sostiene es esa persona especial- dijo y dibujo una flecha señalando a la joven que dibujo- sin esa personita especial no podrías vivir, es como te sucedió a ti y a Seth- dijo.  
-sigo sin entender- dije para fastidiarlo ya que comprendí todo gracias a su "clase".  
-agrrrrr- gruño  
Y comenzó a explicarme todo de nuevo mientras el resto de la familia se reía por la escena, bueno Julia, Bella y Nicole no estaban.  
Pov Julia.  
Salí a dar un pequeño paseo con Bella, sinceramente ella se parecía a mí, casi no nos gustaba ir de compras pero desde que conocí a Natasha empezó a arrastrarme a los centros comercial, lo mismo le pasaba a ella pero con el duende loco de Alice que compartía mi don, pero obvio el mío es más fuerte, no es porque yo sea presumida pero lo es.  
-así que tienes una hija hibrida- pregunte.  
-si- contesto Bella  
-¿y donde esta?- pregunte.  
-se fue de vacaciones con los Vulturi- dijo y yo casi me desmayo.  
-¿Vulturi?-pregunte  
-si, al parecer se enamoro de un Vulturi y la verdad al principio no estaba para nada contenta- dijo con sinceridad  
-¿Por qué?  
-porque quería que se quedara con Jacob, el amigo de Seth, para que enmendara los daños que yo hice- dijo apenada.  
¡Pero que diablos! Que madre haría eso a su hija, por Dios eso está mal.  
-pero después comprendí que obligar a alguien a estar con quien no amas está mal, aunque al principio mi hija lo amaba, pero le rompió el corazón muchas veces, yo estaba ciega, pero cuando vi a mi hija sufrir comencé a razonar y al verla feliz con el Vulturi comprendí todo- dijo en susurros.  
-lo que importa es que razonaste- le dije poniéndole una de mis manos en su hombro, dándole apoyo- y dime ¿le has dicho a alguien más?  
-no, y por favor bloquea tu mente para que Edward no se entere- dijo triste.  
-claro no te preocupes- dije  
Después de esa confesión tan grande continuamos caminando y platicando, me conto sobre su vida y yo de la mía.  
Pov Nicole.  
Ha pasado un día desde que me enamore de primera vista de Seth, y para ser sincera al principio no le agrado a mi hermano pero termino aceptándolo, pues sabe que he sufrido bastante. Seth y yo no nos separamos, el simple hecho es que no podemos estar ni una hora lejos el uno del otro, Emmet dice que es enfermizo pero haya él, según me contaron, nunca de los nunca debo ir a su cuarto, pues saldré traumada y pues como soy curiosa decidí ir. Lo que me encontré fue horrible nunca lo olvidare y tendré que ir al psicólogo, era Emmet y Rosalie ¡jugando! Y no, no estaban jugando a un juego de mesa, si no al contrario Rosalie traía un traje de policía bastante sexy y Emmet de rehén, eso es traumarte psicológicamente, así que salí huyendo por la escena que vi.  
Y ahora me encontraba con Seth caminando por el bosque, lo estaba conociendo. De pronto nuestras manos se entrelazaron, después de unos instantes me encontraba pegada a un árbol y Seth sonreía al igual que yo, sus brazos impedían que escapara pero ¿Por qué hacerlo?, lentamente acerco su rostro al mío, para besarme tiernamente, simplemente es perfecto mi Seth, mi lobo.  
Mis piernas se enroscaron a su cintura ahora él era el que me sostenía, estaba recargada al árbol, mis brazos abrazaron con cariño el cuello de mi amor, en cambio él con una de sus manos acariciaba mi muslo y con la otra mi cabello. El beso cambio de intensidad, de tierno a apasionado, pero paramos ya que los 2 queríamos que fuera especial. Nos sonreímos y me baje de sus brazos para continuar caminando.


	30. Chapter 10 (parte 2)

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de S. Meyer**

* * *

Capitulo 10 (segunda parte) Pov Abii

Pero como se atreve Aro a traer a esa maldita hibrida, que se cree, no vive solo, pero ya veré que hago para vengarme. Bueno el punto es que la odio, no sé como Jane la tolera si es la hija de Isabella, tampoco entenderé que hago con el inútil de Santiago, si será lindo y toda la cosa pero ¡no lo quiero! Yo quiero a Alec para mí, solo para mí. No sé que le vio a la hibrida.

Estaba tan enfadada por la decisión de Aro de traerla que ni a mí ni a Heidi, Renata, Melisa, David y a Afton nos agrado la idea. Llegue a la recamara de Heidi y toque.

-adelante- dijo Heidi.

-¡Heidi estoy tan molesta con Aro! No sé porque se trajo a la hibrida- dije gritando cuando entre y cerré la puerta.

-opino lo mismo que tu- dijo con enfado también.

De pronto una lucecita ilumino mi mente.

-¡tengo una idea!- dije saltando de emoción.

-¿y cuál es?- pregunto Heidi

-hay que darle a entender a la hibrida de que llego a terrenos peligrosos- dije con una sonrisa malévola.

-me agrada y ¿Cuál es el plan?

-veras…- comencé a decirle provocando que sonriera.

-eres terrible- me dijo cuando termine de contarle.

-lo sé- conteste.

No por nada todos me tienen miedo después de Jane claro, hasta yo le tengo miedo ya que una vez la hice enfadar y ella me torturo como 1 hora con su don. Pero ahora lo importante ahora es fastidiar las vacaciones de la hibrida.

Pov Julissa.

-¡el pato Lucas!-grito Nessie

-¡no el pato Donald!- grite.

-claro que no, se parece más al pato Lucas- contesto

-que al pato Donald- dije

En ese instante iba pasando mi amorcito ósea Demetri y lo llame.

-¡amor ven para acá!- le grite y le hice señas de que se acercara.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo después de depositarme un beso en los labios, estoy segura de que si fuera aun humana me hubiera ruborizado.

-mira Ness y yo no nos ponemos de acuerdo en algo- comencé a explicarle.

-¿en qué?- pregunto.

-¿verdad que Alec se parece al pato Lucas?-pregunto Nessie

-no, verdad que se parece más al pato Donald- dije

Demetri al escuchar para lo que lo llamamos estallo en risas, y se escucharon en todo el castillo ya que llegaron Jane y Félix con cara de confusión.

-jajajajajajaja ¿para eso me llamaron? Jajajajajajajaja- continuo riéndose mientras con un brazo se apretaba el estomago.

-si para eso amor- le dije.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Félix, iba a contestarle pero me interrumpió Demetri.

-lo que pasa, es que estas dos jovencitas- dijo señalándonos- me llamaron para preguntarme si Alec se parecía al pato Lucas o al pato Donald.

Al principio hubo silencio, nos veían de forma extraña, después los 5 estallamos en risas, seguían sin entender el porqué.

Tardamos como media hora explicándoles el porqué comparábamos a Alec con los patos, y Félix me apoyo mientras Jane apoyo a Ness y Demetri no sabía qué hacer, así que me apoyo.

-no es justo te apoyo porque es tu pareja- se quejo Nessie y yo le saque la lengua como niña chiquita.

-saben- dijo Jane- esto es un gran chisme para Alec

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Nessie- no le digas o me matara

-mmmmm no lo sé, hay vengo- dijo y agarro a Félix de la mano y desaparecieron con Nessie detrás de ellos, gritándoles un montón de cosas. Dejándonos a mi Demetri y a mi solos.

-gracias por apoyarme- le dije abrazándolo.

-claro, por ti cualquier cosa- contesto.

Definitivamente amo a este hombre, me apoya en todo, a veces me regaña por mi actitud infantil, salimos a pasear, somos esposos, muy pocos lo saben, nos amamos, es guapo, es sexy, es comprensivo, es guapo, es inteligente, es fuerte, es guapo, es como yo siempre lo soñé, ¿ya dije guapo?, en fin estoy perdidamente e incondicionalmente enamorada de él.

Lo comencé a besar tiernamente, al cabo de un segundo ya no estábamos en el jardín donde estaba con Nessie, ahora me encontraba en nuestra habitación, con él encima de mí, besándonos con demasiada pasión.

-sabes que te amo verdad- le dije al oído.

-si, como yo a ti te amo- dijo para besarme otra vez.

Al rato escuchamos un grito.

-¡RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN SWAN DE VULTURI PORQUE DICES QUE SOY UN PATO!- grito Alec

Demetri y yo nos reímos por el enfado de Alec

-¡¿DONDE ESTA JULI?!- grito Alec- ¡LA VOY A MATAR, NO SOY EL PATO DONALD!

-Demetri- le hable

-¿si?- contesto.

-será mejor que escapemos, Alec viene a matarnos

-está bien- dijo

Se abrocho la camisa y yo la mía, que vergüenza ya habíamos comenzado algo pero Alec "el amargado" tenía que echarlo a perder. Saltamos por la ventana para después comenzar a correr y escapar de la ira de Alec, ya mañana arreglaría las cuentas con él, ya que me debe un carro nuevo, un armario nuevo no es cierto, no me debe nada de eso, pero yo si, le debo el apodo del pato Donald.


	31. Chapter 10 (parte 3)

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de **

* * *

Capitulo 10 (tercera parte) Pov Narrador.

Alec al enterarse de que Nessie y Juli le pusieron el apodo de Pato Lucas o Donald, se puso más furioso que nunca, a Nessie no le hizo nada, pues claro porque no va a herir al amor de su vida, pero ahora se encontraba por las calles de Volterra buscando a Juli y a Demetri que emprendieron la fuga.

Pov Renesmee

Hoy si que se enojo bastante Alec, pero haber piensa Renesmee ¿Como lo podrías en contentar?, entonces me llego una idea, salí a esperarlo a la recepción, ahí estuve como 3 horas platicando Gianna cuando llego echando chispas y todo.

-hola amor- dije lo más dulce posible y me acerque a abrazarlo.

-hola Renesmee- dijo con un tono de voz muy frio.

-¿Estas enojado?- pregunte poniendo cara de puchero.

-no porque lo dices- dijo sarcásticamente

-has si no estás enojado, ven- lo tome de la mano y salimos a pasear.

Íbamos caminando por las calles de Volterra tomados de la mano, de vez en cuando las chicas se le quedaban viendo a Alec y yo simplemente gruñía.

-ven- dijo abrazándome- vayamos al bosque.

"genial" pensé, todo lo que había planeado se estaba realizando. Salimos de la ciudad a paso humano y al ver que nadie veía me monto en su espalda y en unos minutos ya estábamos en el bosque en el cual le entregue mi virginidad.

La verdad el sitio es hermoso, es un prado lleno de flores de todos los colores. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegamos, me recosté en el mismo lugar en el que hicimos el amor y Alec hizo lo mismo, se recostó a mi lado. Duramos 20 minutos ahí, deje que se tranquilizara un rato, después de sorpresa me subí a él y comencé a besarlo.

-Nessie- dijo Alec separándose un poco de mí.

-shhh- lo calle poniendo un dedo en su boca- solo procura no destruir mi ropa esta vez

Al decirlo comprendió a que me refería y se callo besándome otra vez. Ese día desbordamos de pasión y amor, me hizo el amor como nunca y al finalizar nos besamos de nuevo para otra vez prendernos y hacerlo otra vez, (no relatare todo aquello ya que si lo hago esta historia seria pornográfica y esa no es mi intención) lo que importo ese día es que nos amamos como nunca.

Pov Mariian

Había una vez una señorita llamada Mariian Volturi buscando a su hijo Alec Volturi ¡ya que se le escapo otra vez!, no sé cómo le hace pero se escapa cada vez que puede.

Hace días lo regañe por no decirme a donde iba, ahora se fue porque quiere matar a Julissa y a Demetri por decirle pato, estos niños me preocupan, no sé qué hare con ellos.

Seré franca si no fuera porque los tengo a ellos, le pediría a Aro que me deje irme de la guardia, al fin y al cabo tiene a Julissa su don es parecido al mío, con la diferencia de que yo puedo usar los dones en su contra si los toco.

Mi vida ha sido muy solitaria, no he encontrado a mi pareja para toda la vida, pero algo me dice que si no me llego a salir de la guardia nunca lo encontrare, pero no puedo dejar a mis pequeños hijos solos.

¿Qué hago? No lo sé, pero no están solos, Jane tiene a Félix y Alec por fin encontró a Nessie, esa muchachita me agrado bastante, su carisma y timidez me recordó cuando yo era humana. Pero me preocupa algo, mi instinto materno me dice que una sorpresa llegara a sus vidas pero traerá conflictos entre nuestras familias.

-Mariian el amo Aro te busca- dijo una voz detrás de la puerta de mi habitación sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-voy enseguida- respondí.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la sala de tronos, llegue e hice una reverencia.

-Me mando a llamar amo- dije

-si Mariian, iras a visitar a los Cullen para que vengan a visitarnos todos, pues oí que los otros híbridos y unos visitantes están con ellos- dijo aro con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro. "oh no esto no será nada bueno" pensé.

-claro mi amo- conteste

-bueno ve a alistarte saldrás mañana por la tarde hacia forks- dijo y yo asentí para después desaparecer.

Mañana iría con la familia de Nessie a traerlos por las buenas o las malas.


	32. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer.**

* * *

Capitulo 11(primera parte) Pov Bella.

Quién diría que Julia Denali se convertiría en mi confidente en mi amiga, tal y como Alice, Rosalie y Esme se hicieron mis amigas. Extraño a mi hija como nunca pensé extrañar a alguien.

-¿en qué piensas?- dijo mi amado Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos, ya que estábamos sentados y abrazados.

-pienso en nuestra hija- dije

-la extrañas como yo- confirmo Edward

-si la extraño

-yo igual, aunque no me agrado la visión de Alice- dijo con cara de confusión.

-¿de qué visión?- pregunte picada por la curiosidad.

-tuvo una visión de Carlie- Edward no le gusta que le digan Nessie y pues él le dice Carlie- donde ella y Alec…

-ellos 2 que-insistí

-bueno como lo digo… de los 2 teniendo… bueno… este…- se veía tan lindo cuando está nervioso.

-Ya dilo- dije

-delos2teniendorelaciones- dijo rápidamente que si no fuera vampiro no le hubiera entendido.

Al principio me quede en estado de shock un momento para después embozar una sonrisa muy grande, mi niña ya es toda una mujer.

-Edward ambos sabíamos que pasaría- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-lo sé pero…- dijo para de repente quedarse petrificado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte.

-Alice tuvo una visión, los Volturi mandaron a Mariian- dijo

-¿Mariian? ¿Quién es ella?

-Mariian es una vampira bastante peligrosa, tiene el don de controlar tu don pero antes lo anula.- dijo e inmediatamente me dio un escalofrió.

-entonces ¿es capaz de traspasar mi don?

-si

No hablamos mas ya que salimos corriendo a la casa para ver cómo estaban los demás, cuando llegamos todo era un caos, esto estaba pasando:

Nicole no estaba con Seth

Alice se quería arrancar el cabello por no ir de compras

Nahuel estaba sentado sin hacer nada

Emmett leía ¿un libro?

Jasper cocinaba para Nahuel y Nicole

Carlisle y Esme jugaban ¿videojuegos?

Julia y Diego discutían

Rosalie bueno seguía igual

Natasha veía por la ventana con ojos de terror

De pronto todo estallo es discusiones, se enteraron de la visión de Alice no sabían qué hacer.

-chicos tendremos que ir quiéranos o no- hablo al fin Carlisle

-pero yo no quiero dejar a Seth- dijo Nicole

-a Aro no le molestara si va- dijo Carlisle

-¿enserio? Entonces yo si voy- dijo feliz.

-bueno 1 acepto, faltan 12- dijo Carlisle- corrijo van 3 y faltan 10, porque Esme y yo si iremos.

-a donde vaya mi hermana yo iré- dijo Nahuel.

-y yo a donde vaya Nahuel- dijo Natasha

-nosotros a donde vaya Natasha- dijo Julia por ella y Diego.

-nosotros también- dijo Edward.

-también nosotros-dijo Rosalie y Emmett asintió.

-y ¿ustedes chicos?- dijo Carlisle viendo a Alice y Jasper.

-también- dijo Alice.

En eso escuchamos que tocaban la puerta, nunca nos dimos cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a la casa.

-llego- dijo Edward.

Todos asentimos y fuimos hacia la puerta a recibir a la tal Mariian.


	33. Chapter 11 (parte 2)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer.

Capitulo 11 (segunda parte) Pov Mariian.

Me despedí de todos, en especial de Alec y Jane pero no sin antes regañar a Alec otra vez. Llegue rápido a la ciudad de Forks, solo tarde 4 horas de viaje, ya que me apresure. Y 5 minutos después estaba enfrente de la casa de los Cullen, realmente es hermosa, me decidí en tocar la puerta ya que oía varias voces, parecían discutiendo.

Toque y la que me recibió fue Esme, nunca antes la había tratado pero se ve que es muy amable y dulce.

-pasa querida- dijo hablándome de manera maternal, algo que me pareció raro hacia mí, yo soy en el castillo la que trata con cariño a los demás y ahora yo soy la tratada. Me pareció oír una débil risa.

Al entrar vi a cada uno, a todos los conocía a excepción de 5, 2 son semis-vampiros, y los otros 3 vampiros, ahí fue cuando lo vi.

Recostado en la pared como un Dios griego se encontraba él, su excelentemusculatura me comenzaron a volver loca podría tener aun mucho más fuerza que Félix, sus ojos dorados se posaron en mis ojos carmesí, me maldije por ser una asesina de humanos, las facciones de su rostro se parecían a las de la chica de su lado, sus labios perfectos me invitaban a besarlos. ¿Pero que me paso?

-eso se llama amor- dijo el joven Edward.

Todos quedaron desconcertados, no sabían a qué se refería Edward. Solo sonreí y aparte mi mirada del chico guapo.

Todos se presentaron, y mi chico guapo se presento, se llama Diego, y al momento de estrechar nuestras manos una corriente eléctrica traspaso mi cuerpo, quede aturdida mi mente se volvió un revoltijo, para quedar en blanco.

Pov Renesmee

La canción de "Supermasive Black Hole de Muse" sonaba por todo el castillo, Jane, Juli, Chelsea y yo estábamos "jugando" al detective buscando a los criminales Alec, Demetri, Félix y Afton, a este último le empecé a caer bien, claro como es pareja de Chelsea.

Nos estábamos divirtiendo como niños chiquitos, ya que teníamos que aprovechar que Mariian no está, se fue hace como unas 10 horas, la canción sonaba una y otra vez, y no localizábamos a los chicos hasta que salió Aro de la sala de tronos bastante disgustado.

-¡QUITEN ESA DIABOLICA CANCION!- grito desesperado.

Nosotras que vestíamos de negro, lo miramos de manera más inocente.

-no podemos- le dijimos.

-¡¿PORQUE NO?!- grito-pregunto

-porque si la cambiamos los chicos ganaran la apuesta y nosotras seremos sus esclavas.- le conteste

Y era verdad, apostamos que si ellos perdían serian nuestros esclavos y viceversa.

-&%$###$?

Se interrumpe hasta que Aro deje de maldecir ya que es un fic educativo

-Amo cálmese- dijo Jane

-ok, chicas me voy- dijo Aro más calmado- les diré un secreto la torre es un lugar seguro para esconder cosas- dijo y se fue.

-¿la torre?- dije pensando- ¡la torre! Ahí se encuentran.

-tiene sentido- dijo Jane- vamos para allá.

-vamos- dijeron todas.

Y fuimos a la torre, cuando íbamos para allá, alguien nos detuvo.

-¡hija!- esa fue la voz de ¿mamá? Así que voltee y en definitivamente ahí se encontraba, junto con toda mi familia.

-¡mamá!- grite y en un segundo ya estaba junto a ella abrazándola.

-te extrañe- me dijo.

-yo igual, bueno a todos los extrañe- dije viéndolos.

-hija- dijo papá

-papá- conteste e inmediatamente me lance a sus brazos como lo hacía de pequeña.

-pequeño monstro no piensas saludarnos- dijo Emmett.

-claro oso deforme- le dije para después abrazarlo.

Hice lo mismo con mis demás tíos y mis abuelitos, al final quede petrificada al ver quien venía.

-¡NAHUEL, NICOLE!- grite y los abrace.

-hola enana- me dijo Nahuel- mira te presento a mi pareja Natasha.

-hola Natasha- le dije viéndola.

-hola sobrina- contesto con voz aterciopelada.

-después te explico- dijo papá a mis espaldas y yo asentí.

-¿Seth? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte al verlo casi escondido de mi.

-este…- dijo pero fue interrumpido por Nicole.

-es mi pareja Nessie- dijo dejándome como la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

* * *

**jejeje no sabia que poner en este cap. pero ya llegaron a volterra! yuju jajaja ya se me volvi loca :O pero hay cura, si me dan a Cameron Bright me curare, (si no lo sabian estoy comprometida con èl, el problema esque aun no lo sabe) bueno :D les mando abrazos estilo Emmett jaja**


	34. Chapter 11 (parte 3)

Los personajes no son mios, son de , solo la trama es mia :3

* * *

Capitulo 11 (tercera parte) Pov Diego

La hija de Edward abrió los ojos como platos, no sabía que decir, así que decidí presentarnos.

-hola Renesmee- dije haciendo que me viera- Me llamo Diego Denali y ella es mi hermana Julia Denali- dije señalando a mi hermana.

-hola, así que ustedes también son mis primos- dijo sonriendo y asentimos

Por alguna razón ya no preste atención a lo que decían, mis ojos solo veían a Mariian, simplemente no podía, estaba hechizado por ella.

Pov Edward

Mi hija estaba tan feliz por vernos pero como siempre alguien lo tiene que arruinar.

-no sé como Aro permite la entrada a basuras como ustedes- escupió una vampira de cabello largo rojo y ondulado.

-mira Abii será mejor que te largues si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza- le dijo Carlie.

-sabes que no te tengo miedo, tu eres inferior, eres una simple basura- dijo yo estaba a punto de agarrarla por el cuello pero mi hermana se adelanto.

-mira insolente, no le hables así a mi sobrina porque si lo vuelves a hacer no tendré piedad y te hare cenizas.- dijo Nat sosteniéndola por el cuello la levantaba del suelo y sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros por la ira, todos estábamos sorprendidos excepto Julia y Alice que ya lo habían visto venir.

La tiro al suelo, y esta se levanto y comenzó a alejarse pero oí sus pensamientos y no eran nada agradables.

"me las pagaras hibrida, juro que las pagaras, lamentaras el ver nacido y haberme quitado a Alec" dijo la tal Abii en sus pensamientos.

Pero como se atrevía a hablarle así a mi hija, bueno lo pensó pero como se atreve, no permitiré que le haga algo esa maldita bruja.

-papi pensé que te enojaste conmigo-dijo mi hija acercándose a mí.

-claro que no, ¿Por qué lo estaría?-le pregunte.

-pues cuando les hable por teléfono no me hablaste- dijo con tristeza

-lo siento, lo que pasa es que sentía que vendría alguien a la casa, y resulto ser Julia, Diego y Natasha que ahora es una Cullen- le dije.

-¿ahora es mi tía?-pregunto

-si

-genial, espero y no seas como tía Alice- dijo señalándola.

-creo que ahí te fallo-dijo Emmett

-¿Por qué?-pregunto otra vez.

-es igualita a Alice- le dije

-¡¿Qué?!-grito.

Y así se la pasaron discutiendo sobre que no la usaría como barbie, no ir al centro comercial, etc.

Definitivamente mi familia es poco común pero eso es lo que nos identifica.

Nos dirigimos Carlisle y yo a la sala de tronos para decirle a Aro de nuestra llegada, cuando oí sus pensamientos, todos sus pensamiento.

"un Volturi y una Cullen es muy interesante" pensaba Aro.

"Dydime, te extraño" pensaba Marcus.

"los Cullen llegaron, ¡Edward no estés de metiche en mi mente!" pensó Caius.

Vaya la estancia aquí con ellos, será interesante. Llegamos y el primero en recibirnos fue Aro, como siempre.

-Carlisle amigo, que bueno que decidieron venir- dijo muy entusiasta Aro.

-por supuesto Aro, no podíamos rechazar una invitación como la tuya- contesto mi padre.

-y dime, ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto

-vienen para acá- dije

-excelente- dijo Aro.

Al terminar de decir "excelente" los chicos entraron, menos mi hija y por lo que oí en los pensamientos de Aro, están buscando a Alec, Félix, Demetri y Afton. Pobres de ellos, los compadezco enserio.

-que sorpresa tan grata- dijo Aro- los hermanos Denali y los hermanos Kachiri vienen con vosotros.

-y también la hermana biológica de Edward- dijo Marcus.

-si aun recuerdo cuando rechazo formar parte de la guardia- dijo Aro con melancolía.- y sigues pensando lo mismo.

-si Aro, y pues tengo pareja- dijo mi hermana

-¿y quién es?- pregunto Caius.

-Soy yo- hablo Nahuel.

-oh vaya- dijo Aro.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y la canción que sonaba dejo de sonar y entraron mi hija, Jane, Julissa, Chelsea, Alec, Demetri, Félix y Afton, riéndose y al vernos recuperaron la compostura y cada uno se fue a sus lugares, mi hija se acerco a nosotros y abrazo a su madre.

Entonces escuche los pensamientos de Natasha.

"Alec, te vuelvo a ver, y otra vez quiero besarte" pensaba Natasha.

-Nat, controla tus pensamientos- la reprendí y todos nos vieron.

-lo siento- se disculpo

Ya después platicamos un rato con Aro para después cada uno irse a su respectiva habitación, me entere de que Carlie comparte habitación con Jane y que todos habían apostado que se iría con Alec, menos Chelsea y pues ella gano la apuesta.


	35. Chapter 12

Los personajes no son mios, son de .

Capitulo 12 (primera parte) Pov Renesmee

No cavia en mi tanta felicidad, ha pasado 2 semanas desde que mi familia llego, y claro mi amistad hacia Mar, Juli y Jane se hace cada vez más fuerte, la hermana de Nahuel no se separa para nada de Seth y la comprendo, y con mi tía tuve unos problemas ya que le gusto Alec pero ya arreglamos las cosas porque dentro de poco se casan Nahuel y ella, me alegro por ellos, y quien diría que Mar se enamoraría de Diego y decidiera abandonar la guardia para estar con él. Y en cambio Alec y yo estamos excelente, cada vez que podemos nos escapamos a nuestro prado.

Ahora me dirigía a la habitación mía y de Jane, al llegar una mano me detuvo del hombro y el olor que desprendía inmediatamente supe quien es.

-¿Qué quieres Abii?- le dije volteando a verla.

No contesto solo me vio y en su mirada me lleno de miedo, sé que me odia pero es capaz de hacer cosa con tal de que me vaya.

De pronto el aire comenzó a faltarme, era como si una gran cuerda de aire me apretara el cuello. Me comenzó a levantar del suelo o mejor dicho a corriente aire, me acorde que maneja los 4 elementes, ahora si que estaba perdida, me mataría.

Al cabo de 1 minuto de estar sufriendo, caí al suelo y el solo hecho de respirar me quemaba los pulmones, mi corazón iba más rápido de lo normal. Entonces vi a Julissa que tenía a Abii en el suelo y ya no vi mas caí inconsciente.

Pov Julissa.

Iba a la habitación de Nessie y Jane cuando vi que Abii estaba tratando de ahogarla, me enfurecí demasiado, que use mi don y utilice su don contra ella. Con mis amigas nadie se mete.

Comencé a atacarla con su don, use el elemento del suelo creando una corriente de aire jalándola, cuando la separe de Nessie, la agarre del cuello la levante y la impacte contra el suelo, dejando un gran agujero por la fuerza, comencé a ahorcarla, mis ojos se volvieron totalmente negros.

Pero ella no se dejo, también se defendió, me dio una patada que me lanzo contra pared, dejando otro agujero, eso no le agradaría a Sulpicia, la esposa de Aro, pero no me importa, se abalanzo hacia mí, nuestros cuerpos chocando como piedras resonaban por todo el castillo, provocando que todos vinieran a ver lo sucedido. El primero en llegar fue Alec, que reacciono inmediatamente al ver a Nessie inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡NESSIE!- grito lleno de dolor Alec.

Con toda la fuerza que pude, logre contener a Abii, sujetándola por ambos brazos, parecía que estaba a punto de arrancárselos, y pues las ganas no me faltaban. Con delicadeza Alec tomo en sus brazos a Nessie para luego voltear a verme.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- me grito.

-encontré a Abii tratando de ahogar a Nessie.- le respondí.

-¿eso hiciste?- le pregunto a Abii lleno de rabia.

-si- dijo la muy descarada- pues tu eres mío, solo mío.

-¡Abii Volturi!- grito Santiago dolido, escucho lo que dijo.

-Santiago- dijo Abii con miedo.

-tú te vienes conmigo- le dijo para después llevársela de un brazo arrastras- tenemos mucho de qué hablar- le dijo mientras se iban.

Al voltear ya no estaba Alec, se fue a su habitación a llevar a Nessie, al llegar ahí se encontraba toda su familia con cara de preocupación, inclusive Aro y ¿Caius? Eso si que era extraño. Entre y todos me vieron, al principio me sentí incomoda, pero entendí que me veían con ojos de agradecimiento.

-y así es- dijo Edward- gracias por defender a mi hija

-no hay porque, Nessie es mi amiga y las amigas se defienden- le dije con una sonrisa.

-he hiciste bien Julissa- dijo Carlisle cuando termino de examinar a Nessie.

-preferiría que me diga Juli por favor- le dije

-claro- dijo Carlisle- ahora a lo importante, si no la hubieras salvado, ella y el bebe hubieran muerto.

Quede en estado de shock, junto con todos los presentes que eran:

Aro, Caius, Edward, Alice, Chelsea, Jane, Alec, Bella, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Félix, Jasper, Mariian, Demetri, Afton, Natasha, Julia, Nahuel, Nicole, Diego, Seth, yo, ¿Cuántas personas estaban en la habitación? Ufff, había bastante, así que cuando salí del estado de shock, saque a la mayoría de la habitación, dejando solamente a:

Aro, Caius, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Jane, Alec y yo.

-Carlisle, lo que dijiste fue verdad- dije pensando que sería una broma de mal gusto.

-no, es enserio- dijo para voltearse a ver a Alec que seguía sin creérselo aun- Alec tu y mi nieta ¿tienen una vida sexual activa?

Si fuera vampiro apostaría que estaría más rojo que un tomate.

-si- solo dijo eso.

-entonces, estoy en lo correcto, Renesmee está embarazada- dijo Carlisle.


	36. Chapter 12 (parte 2)

Los personajes no son mios, yo solo juego un poco con ellos :3

* * *

Capitulo 12 (segunda parte) Pov Renesmee.

Todos pensaban que estaba inconsciente bueno mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y todo lo demás, pero escuchaba, extraño lo sé, pero el caso es que escuche todo lo que dijeron, cada palabra cada letra, la entendí a la perfección. Mi corazón salto de felicidad al enterarme que estaba embarazada, y yo que pensé que nunca podría procrear que era seca por dentro, por ser mitad vampira, y hoy me entero de que voy a tener a un bebe, fruto del amor que Alec y yo nos tenemos.

Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de que mi corazón estallo de felicidad al oír de la boca de mi abuelito, el dar la noticia de mi embarazo, que papá escucho mis pensamientos.

-Hija, ya sabemos que despertaste así que abre los ojos- dijo para cariñosamente.

Lo intente, pero mis parpados no reaccionaban, estaban pegados a mi piel, lo mismo que mi cuerpo, no reaccionaba.

"¡no puedo papá!"Pensé-grite

-¿Cómo que no puedes?- dijo papá

-Edward que pasa- dijo mi amado Alec.

-dice que no puede abrir sus ojos ni mover su cuerpo- dijo papá

-oh lo siento mi culpa- dijo Alec- tenía mi don sobre ella.

Luego de unos instantes sentí la movilidad de mi cuerpo, abrí mis ojos lentamente, la luz que entraba me molestaba bastante, me senté en la cama, viendo muchos ojos dorados y carmesís puestos en mi, los ignore, comencé a examinar la habitación, esta no era la mía y la de Jane, la nuestra es de color morado oscuro con negro, así la decoramos las 2, pero esta es azul rey con negro, es tan varonil, y abundaba un perfume que conocía perfectamente bien, el de mi Alec.

-no seas posesiva hija- dijo papá y yo solo sonreí.

-no lo puedo evitar- respondí e inmediatamente me acorde de algo.- ¡idiota!- le grite a Alec viéndolo mientras le aventaba una almohada que esquivo con facilidad.

-si seré un idiota pero soy tu idiota- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Extrañamente todos se fueron de la habitación, dándonos un poco de privacidad a los 2.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me atreví a preguntarle.

-si te refieres a lo del embarazo, pues más feliz que nunca pero si es por Abii pues quiero arrancarle la cabeza- contesto distraído.

-cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llame?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-mmmmm no lo he pensado, pero si es niña me agrada el nombre de Elizabeth y de niño no se

-me gusta Elizabeth y si es niño que tal Anthony, como mi padre.

-me agrada- dijo para depositar un beso dulce en mis labios.-pero hay que discutirlo.

-mi padre reacciono bien- le dije

-pues la verdad, tu padre desde un principio me ha apoyado

-¿desde el principio?

-desde el día en que llegue a tu casa-dijo y abrí mis ojos como platos.

-vaya- solo pude decir eso

-chicos lamento interrumpir pero necesito hablar con los dos- dijo entrando mi abuelito.

-claro abuelito, ven siéntate- le dije señalando un espacio en la cama.

Se acerco a nosotros y se sentó, en su mirada había demasiada preocupación.

-miren, como Alec es un vampiro puro y tu Nessie eres mitad vampira, esto quiere decir que…- comenzó a hablar mi abuelito, y la verdad no me agradaba mucho su tono de voz, espero y no me pida que aborte, pues eso nunca, primero muerta a que maten a mi bebe.

-ya dinos abuelito- le dije

-si Carlisle dinos, nos estas poniendo nerviosos-inquirió Alec.

-no sé cómo decirles esto pero…- otra vez dudando.

-¡YA DINOS!- gritamos Alec y yo.

-el bebe será mucho más vampiro que Nessie y su embarazo será más rápido- dijo.

-entonces el bebe…- comencé a decir.

-exacto Nessie, el bebe nacerá dentro de 2 semana, dependiendo de cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron relaciones- dijo- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron relaciones?

Inmediatamente me puse colorada, no era nada fácil decirle a tu abuelo que la última vez que tuviste relaciones fue el día de ayer.

-ammm fue… fue… ayer- dije en voz bajita.

-ok, entonces creo que tienes un día de embarazo, así que como será mucho más rápido que el de Bella, tu bebe nacerá dentro de una semana y media.-dijo mi abuelito.

-¿y resistirá el parto?-pregunto Alec temeroso por la respuesta, también yo lo estaba.

-si lo resistirá ya que es mitad vampira y tiene mucha más fuerza que Bella tenia al ser humana.

Eso nos tranquilizo a ambos, si sobrevivía al parto vería a crecer a mi bebe, claro, mi abuelito dijo que crecería deprisa así que en 3 años más o menos alcanzarían tener la apariencia de 17 años y que ahí se congelaría su crecimiento y seria igual de inmortal.


	37. Chapter 12 (parte 3)

Los personajes no son mios.

* * *

Capitulo 12 (tercera parte) Pov Alice

Han pasado varias horas desde que Nessie se durmió y Alec se fue a una misión. Ha pasado 1 semana y su vientre parece a la de una mujer de 6 meses. Se me hacia extraño que aun no despertara, pero entonces me di cuenta de que comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-Nessie ¿Estás bien?-le dije queriéndola abrazar

-Aaaah- comenzó a gritar fuertemente

-¿Que te pasa Nessie?- le dije preocupada

-Me duele, me duele- me decía tocando su vientre

Levante su blusa y me di cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por moretones negros, al igual que Bella cuando lo iba a tener a ella.

-Nessie por dios, ¿te encuentras bien?-le dije

-No te preocupes tía, es solo un pequeño dolor- me contesto

-Te está sucediendo lo mismo que a tu mama cuando te dio a luz

-¿Y eso está mal?

-Tu madre casi muere cuando te dio a luz

Pude ver como la mirada de Nessie cambio, ella tocaba tiernamente su vientre, aunque tan solo tenía 1 semana, pero aparentaba 6 meses.

-Prefiero morir antes de que le pase algo a este bebe- me dijo

-No te preocupes, no le pasara nada, de eso nos encargaremos-le dije sonriendo

-Gra….

Entonces pude ver como Nessie comenzó a sentirse mal

-¿Estás bien?

-Me siento un poco mareada-decía tocando su frente

-Debes de descansar, eso no le hará bien al bebe-decía yo tocando su abultado vientre

-Quiero ver a Alec

-Nessie, comprende, Alec fue a una misión que Aro le asigno

-lo sé- fue lo único que dijo, y se recostó otra vez en la cama, la veía muy alegre por ser madre pero me preocupaba no ver su futuro, si antes no lo veía con claridad ahora es un punto ciego para mí. Entonces una gran idea vino a mi mente, ¡Ir de compras!, no he ido a comprar en toda la semana para estar cuidando a Nessie pero como ya va a nacer pronto la hija o hijo de Nessie iré a comprarle ropa, cuna, biberones, carriolas, juguetes, chupones, zapatitos, claro toda la ropa que comprare será de varios colores para no estar con dificultades después, también la ropa de diferentes tallas, ya que Carlisle dijo que crecerá rápido.

Pov Renesmee

Oh no, yo conozco muy bien la mirada de mi tía Alice como para saber que quiere ir de compras, aunque aún no he comprado ropa para mí bebe cuando nazca, así que dejare que mi tía vaya.

-tía, conozco tu mirada, se que quieres ir de compras- le dije viéndola con burla.

-que bien me conoces sobrina- me dijo sonriendo.

-te dejare ir, solo espera me cambio…- comencé a decir.

-ah eso si que no, tú te quedas aquí- me dijo regañándome y puse mi carita de puchero- Nessie sabes que yo invente los pucheros, conmigo no funcionan.

Maldición.

-está bien ya entendí, ¿Quién ira contigo?- le pregunte, yo se que nadie querrá ir con ella y me llevara a mí.

-Natasha- dijo como si nada.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, ella también está muy loca por las compras, le gusta estar a la moda, si a Alice no la soportábamos ya me imaginare a Natasha y ellas juntas, ¡son un peligro para sociedad! Y para los centros comerciales.

-está bien ve de caza a los centros comerciales- le dije en broma.

-eso are- dijo y me dio un beso en la frente- le diré a Bella que venga y se esté contigo.

Dicho eso se fue bailando y brincando de felicidad, ahora a pensar.

¿Pensar yo? Jajajaja ok no, bueno tengo que pensar que nombre le pondremos en caso de ser niño o niña. A mi lado había un lápiz y una libreta así que los agarre y comencé a escribir varios nombres por si es niño:

-Daniel -Cameron

-Gabriel -Brad

-Ángel -Perseo

-Andrés -Alexis

-Anthony -Oscar

-Jesús -Alexander

-Emmanuel -Fernando

-Sebastián -Taylor

-Robert -Joab

Esos fueron los nombres de niño que me gustaron, aquí están los de niña:

-Maite -Alexandra

-Iris -Nubia

-Alejandra -Stephanie

-Elizabeth -Cristal

-Zoey -Carla

-Samanta -Mariana

-Cinthia -Andrea

-María - Alessie

-Mariangeles -Vanessa

Bueno sé que son muchos nombres pero ya decidiremos Alec y yo juntos. En eso entro mi abuelito.

-Nessie hay algo que descubrí que tengo que decirte- dijo con duda en su mirada decirme o no.

-¿Qué abuelito?- le anime

-la prueba de sangre que te hice, me hicieron saber que estas esperando a gemelos- dijo en eso mis ojos se llenaron de felicidad.

-¿de verdad?-pregunte temiendo que fuera mentira.

-de verdad- dijo y se fue despidiéndose con un beso en mi frente, ¿Qué todos se despiden así? Que importa, lo único que importa ahora es que tendré a 2 bebes frutos del amor mi y de Alec.


	38. Chapter 13

Los personajes no son mios, pero la trama si

* * *

Capitulo 13 (primera parte) Pov Alec.

Al momento de enterarme que el amor de mi vida está embarazada me emocione demasiado, yo que pensé que nunca seria padre, y ahora lo seré con la persona que amo.

Llegue rápido de la misión que Aro me encargo, apenas pise el castillo rápidamente fui hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba Renesmee, abrí la puerta y la encontré con dos hojas en su mano.

-¡Alec! ¡Llegaste!- dijo y sonrió.

-claro amor- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y le daba un tierno beso en los labios- ¿y estas hojas?

-son los nombres que me gustan- dijo sonriendo

Vi la hoja y sonreí por todos los nombres.

-Ah se me olvidaba, mi abuelito vino y me dijo que tendremos gemelos- no lo podía creer, si fuera todavía humano ya me hubiera desmallado por la noticia.

-¿de verdad?- pregunte y asintió- serán como Jane y yo- dije feliz.

-Bueno y ¿como te gustaría que se llamaran?- pregunto feliz.

Me paso la hoja y la revise.

-Si es niña Alessie Elizabeth- dije- y si es niño mmmmm Anthony como tu padre.

-Me gusta el de niña y de niño como que le ponemos otro ¿no?- dijo

-mmmmm ¿Anthony Cameron?- pregunte

-¡siii!- grito feliz.

-entonces así se llamaran- dije

-Claro amor- dijo

La verdad cada día me preocupo más y mas pues en cualquier momento los bebes pueden nacer.

Me estuve un rato con ella, hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida, mientras le acariciaba su cabello, pensaba en varias cosas, hasta que se sentó de repente gritando.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡DUELE!- grito.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunte alarmado.

-¡LOS BEBES YA VAN A NACER!- grito aun más fuerte.

Después de 1 segundo toda la guardia se encontraba ya ahí, escucharon los 2 gritos desgarradores que dio mi Nessie.

Carlisle la comenzó a revisar mientras ella gritaba demasiado fuerte, estoy seguro de que toda Volterra la escucha.

-pienso lo mismo Alec- dijo Edward colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Toda la familia de Nessie y la mía se encontraba afuera de la habitación esperando noticias. No aguantaba ver sufrir a Nessie, su vientre abultado comenzó a moverse mucho, los bebes comenzaron a destrozarla por dentro.

-¡SAQUENLOS! ¡SE VAN A MORIR!- gritaba mi Nessie.

Tome su mano entre mis manos para darle apoyo mientras Carlisle hacia la cirugía.

-¡ESTO ES TU CULPA ALEC!- grito

-¿mi culpa?- pregunte.

-¡SI TUYA, PORQUE ME DEJASTE EMBARAZADA!- grito apretando mi mano, estoy seguro que se hubiera roto si aun fuera humano. Comenzó a sudar demasiado.

-Nessie, tu parto no podrá ser natural, así que necesitare hacer cirugía- dijo Carlisle.

No alcanzo a responderle cuando Carlisle incrusto sus colmillos en el vientre de Nessie, provocando que gritara aun más de dolor.

-¡TE ODIO ALEC!- grito

-Edward ¿porque no funciona la morfina?- pregunte ignorando el grito de Nessie.

-no lo sé- respondió.

Solo nos encontrábamos Edward, Carlisle y yo ayudando a Nessie.

La operación duro un buen rato, hasta que de pronto el llanto de un bebe inundo la habitación, Edward me paso al pequeño bultito aun cubierto de sangre en una manta amarilla, lloraba y al tenerlo en mis brazos dejo de llorar.

-Cameron- dije sonriendo.

Después otro llanto lleno la habitación, y Edward me paso a un bulto más chico que el anterior en una manta rosa.

-Alessie- dije.

Juraría que si fuera humano estaría llorando de felicidad.


	39. Chapter 13 (parte 2)

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 13 (segunda parte) Pov Renesmee

Mi parto fue muy doloroso pero valió la pena para cuando oí el llanto de mis hijos, fue lo más hermoso que cualquiera puede recibir, fue de lo más maravilloso en toda mi vida. Escuche como Alec los menciono al nacer, así que mi pequeño Cameron nació primero y después mi Alessie.

No logre estar del todo consiente, al parecer la morfina hizo efecto retardado en mi, caí en un profundo sueño mientras me recuperaba.

Pov Alec.

-Nessie no despierta- dije preocupado.

-No te preocupes Alec, esta inconsciente por la morfina- dijo Carlisle para tranquilizarme.

-Pero ya lleva 2 horas inconscientes- alegue.

-Alec, necesita recuperarse, es normal que tarde en despertar- dijo Edward.

Me preocupa mi princesa, aun no despierta, pero debo de confiar en Edward y Carlisle. Traía en mis brazos a la creación más hermosa del todo el universo a mi pequeña Alessie, ella es de cabello castaño oscuro como el mío y ojos color chocolate, se parece tanto a mi, en cambio Cameron es muy parecido a Renesmee, cabello cobrizo oscuro y ojos azules como los de Jane, sus facciones son muy parecidas, y mejillas sonrojadas pero las de Alessie lo son mas. Alessie traía puesto un conjunto de short y camisa rosas resaltando su piel pálida, Cameron trae un conjunto de marinero, se ve tan tierno en el.

De pronto la cama en la que se encontraba reposando mi amada, comenzó a moverse ligeramente, asustando y despertando a Alessie, me dirigí a agarrar su biberón con sangre humana, pues las primeras 2 semanas de vida consumirán sangre humana para agarrar fuerzas, los ojos de mi amor se empezaron a abrir lentamente, al abrirlos parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, hasta que por fin pude ver sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Pov Renesmee

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y pesadamente, al hacerlo me encontré con la escena más hermosa del mundo, era Alec sosteniendo a una hermosa bebe parecida a él, con un traje rosa, que consistía de un short y blusa rosa, la verdad casi no me gusta el rosa pero a la bebe le queda bien.

-Hasta que despiertas mi amor- me dijo mi príncipe.

-Vaya ustedes piensan lo mismo- dijo mi padre entrando a la habitación con un hermoso bebe vestido de marinero.

Solo le sonreí.

-Te traje al pequeño tony- dijo colocando al bebe con cuidado en mis brazos una vez que me hube sentado en la cama.

-Eres hermoso mi amor- le dije al bebe acariciando con cuidado su mejilla- eres idéntico al abuelo.

-Si, será como yo- dijo papá sonriendo.

-Que modesto papi- le dije sonriendo.

-Mami- dijo una voz de niña demasiado baja.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunte.

-¡Mami!- grito Cameron en mis brazos dejándome en shock.

-¿hablan?- pregunte.

-si mi amor- dijo Alec sentándose a mi lado.

Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, pero no era una lágrima de tristeza, sino más bien una lagrima de felicidad, Alec me la limpio con uno de sus finos dedos.

-te ves hermoso con los ojos dorados- le dije sonriendo.

-no tanto como tu- contesto.

-chicos, Juli, Mariian y Jane quieren verlos- dijo papá.

-pues que pasen- conteste.

Dicho eso entraron las chicas con sumo cuidado para no asustar a los bebes. Papá salió de la habitación dándonos privacidad y las chicas se sentaron en la cama observando con cariño a los bebes.

-que dicha ya soy abuela- dijo con emoción Mar.

-lo sé ya estas vieja- bromee

-ha ha- contesto.

-te felicito Nessie- me dijo Juli dándome un abrazo.

-gracias Juli- conteste.

-¿la puedo cargar?- pregunto Jane viendo a Alessie.

-Claro- respondió Alec y le coloco a Alessie con sumo cuidado en los brazos de Jane.

-Eres hermosa- le dijo con suma ternura y solo sonrió Alessie.

Definitivamente este es el comienzo de una vida larga con el amor de mi vida y mis hijos.


	40. Chapter 14

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 14(primera parte) Pov Renesmee.

Ha pasado 4 meses desde el nacimiento de mis bebes hermosos y ya tienen la apariencia de un niño de 2 años, han pasado muchas cosas en ese tiempo tal y como la boda de Diego con Mar, se ve que los 2 se aman intensamente, así como Alec y yo.

Me encontraba en la habitación de Alec y mía, cuando me llego un mensaje.

"Renesmee si quieres ver a tus hijos de nuevo ven al parque esta medianoche SOLA si vas acompañada lo sabré y tus hijos morirán"

¡NO! Mis hijos no, nadie los tocara, primero sobre mi cadáver, mire el reloj y eran las 11:45pm me cambie rápidamente, con lo primero que encontré y salí disparada hacia el parque.

Llegue rápido, buscando con la mirada a mis hijos, pero no los encontraba, de pronto de las sombras apareció una chica de cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros lacio y ojos rojos como la sangre.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunte temerosa.

-Tu peor pesadilla Renesmee- me contesto con voz fría que hizo que mi piel se erizara.- me llamo Abril y te matare.

Trague en seco por lo que dijo, maldita sea caí en una trampa absurda.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-le pregunte en un hilo de voz.

-Tu corazón- contesto fríamente.

A penas dijo eso reaccione entonces una pareja paso por ahí y yo salí huyendo, corriendo lo más rápido que pude.

-¡mata a los testigos!- grito la tal Abril, no me detuve a ver a quien se lo ordenaba, lo único que pensaba era salvar mi vida y encontrar a mi hijos, me interne en el bosque corriendo.

Corría sin parar, si paraba estaba segura que me alcanzaría y aprovecharía para matarme, no entendía su odio hacia mí, nunca le hice algo. Buscaba a la vez que corría ayuda. Me encontraba en un bosque que desconocía y a la vez conocía, extraño. Rodeaba arboles, saltaba raíces pero no evitaba caerme de vez en cuando, mi ropa estaba rasgada, llena de sangre, mi sangre por todas las cortadas que traía en los brazos y piernas por tanto caer, la debilidad me iba ganando e iba perdiendo sangre. Mi perseguidor estaba cada vez más cerca, me acechaba para poder desmembrarme. ¿Pero donde esta papá con toda la artillería Cullen? Me preguntaba a cada rato, sabía que Alice debió haber visto algo, pero claro conmigo las visiones nunca son claras.

Caí sin remedio en el suelo y para mi mala suerte estaba lleno de piedras provocándome un dolor inmenso y sabría que tendría moretones en un futuro si sobrevivía de esta.

De pronto un olor comenzó a llenar mis pulmones, lo conocía muy bien, era reconfortante el saber que él estaba ahí, por un momento pensé que venía a rescatarme de mi asesino, pero me equivoque, en su mano traía una daga manchada de sangre, lista para ser clavada en mi pecho, en mi corazón. En su mirada solo había maldad, pero como fue posible, yo lo quiero él a mí, que paso entonces.

Poso sus profundos ojos en los míos, al verlos llenos de miedo y dolor, sonrió de esa manera tan demoniaca.

-por favor no me hagas nada- susurre sosollando pues había roto en llanto

-no te preocupes, no te dolerá, solo quiero tu corazón-dijo con su voz llena de odio y repugnancia, en eso se acerco a mí con la daga, y de mala suerte no me podía mover, así que espere a que mi final llegara.

-te amo Alec- dije y cerré mis ojos fuertemente.

-Espera- grito una voz que conocía.

Abril.

-¡Ahora que!-grito Julissa mi ex-amiga.

-lo quiero hacer yo- dijo malévolamente.

-está bien- dijo y le paso la daga.

-¿Por qué Julissa?- le pregunte pero no obtuve respuesta alguna.

-no te responderá, está bajo mi don- dijo sonriendo.

-¿don?- pregunte, tratando de hacer tiempo.

-poseo el don de controlar a la gente como títeres- contesto.

Entonces Julissa no es mala, sino que está siendo controlada.

-basta de hablar, ahora lo que voy a hacer- dijo.

-¡NOOOO!- se oyó un grito desgarrador mientras aventaba a Abril lejos de mí.


	41. Chapter 14 (parte 2)

Los pernosajes no son mios.

* * *

Capitulo 14(segunda parte) Pov Alec

Al llegar al castillo inmediatamente busque a mi princesa, estaba muy contento porque al fin le pediría que se case conmigo, hoy le pediría matrimonio. Entre a nuestra habitación pero no estaba ahí, que raro. La busque en la habitación de los niños y tampoco, solo había una nota:

"Alec y Nessie:

Solo les queremos avisar que nos llevamos a los pequeños Tony y Alessie a pasear un rato, no se preocupen los cuidaremos bien.

Alice Cullen.

Pd. Alec si lees esto tu solo, entonces busca a Nessie por el bosque tengo un mal presentimiento."

Quede en estado de shock un momento, hasta que regrese a la realidad, salí de aquella habitación en dirección al bosque, pase por a toda velocidad dejando a uno que otro vampiro sorprendido por mi apuro. Busque y busque por el bosque hasta que el olor a sangre llego a mis fosas nasales, la desesperación se apodero de mi, ese olor a sangre lo conocía muy bien, es de mi Nessie.

Trate y trate de aumentar mi velocidad para llegar hasta aquel lugar donde emanaba la sangre, al llegar mi cuerpo se lleno de rabia y furia, en el suelo con cortadoras en su cuerpo, encima de ella se encontraba una vampira con una daga en la mano manchada de sangre, estaba a punto de clavársela en su pecho, mientras Nessie respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¡NOOO!- grite lleno de dolor y furia.

La vampira volteo a verme sorprendida y encolerizada, sus ojos negros como el carbón penetraron mis ojos ahora también negros, de pronto me pareció ver como hilos, pero fui más rápida que ella y use mi don contra ella dejando la inconsciente, Julissa estaba a su lado, y al caer la vampira al suelo, esta comenzó a parpadear varias veces como si hubiera estado en trance por un largo tiempo.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo viendo a todas partes.

No le conteste ahora mi prioridad era Nessie que se encontraba en el suelo desangrándose, al acercarme a ella se estremeció y trato de alejarse de mí, me dolió bastante que hiciera eso, pero no la culpo después de cómo la dejo esa chica.

Entonces recordé el sueño que me platico cuando íbamos en el avión rumbo a Volterra, fue exactamente como me lo conto.

-No me hagas nada- suplico con los ojos cerrados.

-shhhh, no te are nada mi vida- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Alec?- pregunto con voz temblorosa.

-si, soy yo- dije.

-tengo miedo- comenzó a llorar- ¡Mis hijos! ¡Alec nuestros hijos!

-no te preocupes, están con Alice- al decir eso se tranquilizo bastante.

No le dije nada pero use mi don para que dejara de sufrir y sentir aquel dolor que me partía el alma, si es que tengo alma.

-Julissa- susurre y al instante estaba a mi lado

-si- contesto con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué paso?

-yo… no lo sé, recuerdo estar en el castillo cuando salí alimentarme y me tope con esa vampira y de ahí ya no recuerdo nada- dijo viendo a la vampira inmóvil.

-mátala- dije señalándola y asintió.

No lo observe, solo cargue con delicadeza a Nessie y al voltear vi como Julissa desmembraba a la vampira y le prendía fuego.

Nos dirigimos juntos al castillo a velocidad vampírica, no tardamos en llegar, todos se pusieron alerta al oler la sangre al igual que yo pues no respiraba.

Entre a mi habitación seguido por Julissa.

"Edward ven rápido" pensé y segundos después iba entrando Edward y Bella.

-¡Nessie!- grito Bella desesperada y corrió a abrazar a Nessie cuando al fin la coloque en la cama.

Le mostré todo lo que sabía a Edward por mis pensamientos y solo asintió y salió de la habitación en busca de Carlisle.

Regresaron juntos después de unos minutos o segundos yo que sé.

-todos están afuera, preocupados por Renesmee- dijo avisándome.

Solo asentí, y observe como Carlisle curaba las heridas de Nessie mientras Bella sosollaba en los brazos de Edward y le explicaba todo lo que yo sabía.

Pasaron varias horas después de que Carlisle termino de curarla, yo quite mi don de ella y la deje dormir, para que descansara y recuperara fuerzas.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar rápido y Nessie no despertaba, Alessie y Tony pedían urgentemente de ella, extrañaban a su madre, lloraban al entrar a la habitación en donde se encontraba y yo, parecía un zombie nada más sin mi Nessie y cuando mis hijos no estaban conmigo.


	42. Chapter 15

Los personajes no son mios.

* * *

Capitulo 15 Pov Alec

Ha pasado exactamente 1 año desde que Renesmee está en estado de coma, mis hijos tienen la apariencia de un niño de 7 años, todos los días van a la habitación donde se encuentra Nessie y se sientan a su lado, contándole cuentos, platicándole que Alice los llevo de compras, etc.

Yo la vigilo día y noche, Aro no me ha mandado a ninguna misión sabe que me encuentro muy mal, los Cullen se vinieron a vivir un tiempo con nosotros en Volterra.

Aun conservo el anillo que le regalaría, con el cual le pediría que se casara conmigo pero sigue en su caja sin usarse.

Suspire, mi vida no podría ser peor, he sufrido en silencio durante un año.

La cama comenzó a moverse con delicadeza, observe hacia la cama y vi como la mano de Nessie se movía, me acerque a ella y la tome entre mis manos, acariciándola con cariño y delicadeza.

De pronto la necesidad de darle un beso se apodero de mi, acerque mis labios a los de ella, depositando un dulce y tierno beso, a regañadientes me separe de ella. Cuando de pronto mientras observaba su rostro, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco.

Parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, en mi rostro se formo una enorme sonrisa, al verme sonrió de una manera tan preciosa.

-Alec- susurro- no eres un sueño.

-claro que no lo soy- le dije

Entonces se me acerco y beso tiernamente.

Me separe de su lado, y me acerque al buro donde tenía la cajita con el anillo de compromiso. Me arrodille enfrente de ella mientras se sentaba lentamente.

Puse la cajita enfrente de ella.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, ¿me haría el honor de casarse conmigo?- le pregunte temeroso a que me dijera un no.

Entro en estado de shock un momento, pero después sonrió de una manera tan suya.

-¡SIII!- grito feliz, de seguro todo el castillo la escucho.

Se me aventó a los brazos besándome de manera apasionada, hasta que un tosido nos separo.

-¡Emmett!- gritamos enfadados.

-solo vine a avisarles que toda la familia y la guardia vienen para acá- dijo en tono burlón- no creo que quieran encontrarlos haciendo otra cosa.

-pues no- dijo Nessie sonriendo.

-llegaron- conteste.

Y no me equivoque porque segundos después todos, absolutamente TODOS estaban ahí, me pregunto cómo es posible que quepamos en la habitación si no es tan grande.

Platicamos unas horas, hasta que llegaron mis hijos, y al ver a su madre despierta corrieron a abrazarla, los 3 lloraron de felicidad, platicaron y Nessie les dijo que los escuchaba. Algo muy hermoso todo aquello hasta que…

-tía, ¿quieres organizar mi boda?- pregunto Nessie y Alice comenzó a brincar de emoción.

-¡Claro!- grito feliz.

Bueno ahora que despertó, solo queda casarnos y ser felices para siempre.


	43. Epilogo

Los personajes no son mios.

* * *

EPILOGO Pov Narrador

La pareja se encontraba en su prado, donde por primera vez se demostraron su amor, platicaban de todo tipo de cosas como de su futura boda y el futuro de sus hijos.

Después de que Renesmee despertara a cada momento se demostraban lo mucho que se querían y amaban, pero Emmett salía con sus tonterías y decía que se cuidaran porque Nessie podría salir embarazada otra vez.

-sabes que te amo verdad- dijo Alec mientras besaba el cuello de Renesmee.

-tanto como yo te amo a ti- respondió Renesmee.

-al fin comenzara nuestra historia de amor- le dijo Alec

-no, nuestra historia comenzó hace mucho, desde el primer momento en que te vi de niña- dijo Renesmee.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto confundido Alec.

-desde que te vi de niña, al parecer me enamore de ti, y esta mi padre de prueba, pues el siempre vigilaba mis sueños- contesto Renesmee.

-¿tu padre?- dijo Alec mas confundido.

-si, el sabia todo desde un principio- contesto sonriendo Renesmee.

-ya lo sabía, el me ayudo- contesto Alec.

Ya no se dijeron nada solo se besaron, ya que tenían un tiempo libre antes de Alice llegara y se los llevara al centro comercial a torturarlos con compras.

Una historia nada común, 2 familias diferentes unidas por el amor de estos jóvenes, ninguna se opuso al enterarse de su relación. Solo esperan con ansiedad el día de casarse.

¿FIN?

* * *

**Subir la historia de golpe es un poco cansado pero en fin, espero y allan difrutado al igual que yo de esta historia :3, gracias a Dany por dejar reviews :3 tambien digo que tiene una segunda parte pero no si quieran que la suba, ustedes deciden, aaaah y no kiero que me vayan a demandar jaja esta historia tambien se sube a Facebook, y se subio a Potterfics con el mismo nombre, en fin gracias.**

**Sayonara, nos leemos en mi nueva historia: Isabella Volturi y proximamente Ojos Dorados.**


End file.
